The Winner Takes it All
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Kurt is left to raise his son on his own, but with no biological link to him, someone is determined to take him away. Kurt will have to fight for the most important thing in his life. And maybe fall in love along the way. Eventual Klaine COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story I started a long time ago and am now just getting the inspiration to continue. It's an AU where Kurt and Blaine don't meet in high school and Kurt marries someone else. Don't judge until you read. This is a Klaine fic though so… I don't own anyone in this story that you recognize. Please review!_

Kurt couldn't breathe, or move, but he was far from numb. So far it felt as if the only thing he would ever feel again was the radiating pain that engulfed his body. The pillow still smelled of John, his tooth brush was still on the bathroom sink, his glasses still on the nightstand. It was as if any moment he would walk back in and curl up in the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms. But that was never going to happen again, a mugging gone wrong had sent Kurt's world into a spiral.

"Daddy," and Kurt knew if it weren't for the person that voice belonged to, he wouldn't have gotten out of bed at all in the past week.

"Hey, Baby," Kurt's voice was hoarse and weak from sobbing. He rolled over to look at his son, his brown eyes wide, tears trailing his cheeks. "Wanna get in here with me?" He probably should have suggested they go for a walk in the park, or the diner down the street for breakfast, but his body wouldn't let him leave the apartment. Xander crawled desperately into the bed, getting as close to Kurt as he physically could, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"Does it go away? Does the hurt go away, Daddy?" Kurt flinched violently, let out a soft sob, knowing it was far too late to hide his pain from the little boy.

"No, baby, it never really does. It doesn't hurt as much, but we will always miss him," Kurt spoke from personal experience, and he hated that this was something he related to his son about. The loss of a parent, he knew that pain, he knew that loneliness, and he would give anything to help his child. Xander nodded and snuggled closer to Kurt, wrapping one leg around Kurt's waist.

"Do you think he can see us in heaven?" Xander asked. Kurt had developed a bit of faith, agreeing that maybe there was something out there bigger than himself. But this was just another example of how that higher power seemed to like to mess with Kurt, but he wouldn't push his son away from god, not when he clearly needed to believe he would see his Papa again.

"Yeah, sweetie, I think he can, and I know he still loves you so much," Kurt replied, hugging Xander tightly and kissing his blonde hair. Xander drifted back to sleep, safe in his father's arms, and Kurt felt like for the first time that maybe they would be ok. Then the a knock came at the door and Kurt's heart sunk, that's how all this had started, a simple knock on the door that had been a police officer telling him his husband was dead. Xander didn't stir and Kurt stood up at gently as he could, his child needed sleep as much as he did. He grabbed a tee-shirt, pulling in on before heading to the door.

He knew they weren't police when he looked through the peep hole, but they were wearing business suits and Kurt still felt like he was going to vomit. He opened the door,

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, not caring that he looked terrible and his voice sounded like it would give out any second.

"Kurt Hummel?" The woman asked, looking down at a piece of paper in her hand,

"Kurt Hummel-Burman." Kurt practically choked on his last name but then he managed to swallow hard and repeated, "Can I help you?"

"We are here to serve you with contestant papers for custody of minor Alexander Burman," Kurt's heart didn't sink, it shattered.

"Alexander Hummel-Burman," Kurt bit, fire erupting in his stomach at the thought of someone even threatening to take Xander away from him.

"Are you his biological father?" Kurt's eyes narrowed and scowled,

"I am his father, and who is trying to take my child away from me?" He knew he was moments away from tears, but he refused to let these people see. He'd already lost his husband and now they were telling him he was going to have to fight for his son.

"The child's biological family believes that he should be with them as opposed to a stranger," the man explained, with so much judgment and hatred in his voice that Kurt would have punched him had a small voice not called out to him.

"Daddy," it was distressed, Xander had already lost one parent, waking up and not knowing where the other was, was terrifying.

"I'm right here, Bud," Kurt replied, leaving the people at the door to soothe the most important person in his life. Xander let out a soft whimper as soon as Kurt appeared and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Daddy, please don't leave me too," Kurt shut his eyes tightly, holding his son tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt made a promise that he honestly wasn't sure he could keep. Suddenly the two people that had been at his door were now in his bedroom.

"Who are they?" Xander asked softly, his grip getting tighter. Xander had taken after John and had always been slightly shy, and now, when he was already so vulnerable, he just didn't want anyone new coming in his life.

"No one," Kurt said, glaring at the people who had entered his apartment uninvited.

"You are expected to be at the courthouse Tuesday morning, where it will be decided if you are a suitable parent or not,"

"I _beg_ your pardon," Kurt asked his arms wrapped possessively around Xander.

"What did she mean? Daddy," Xander whispered, searching his father's face for a clue as to what was happening. Kurt looked at him, his face the same gentle and loving expression he always wore when he saw Xander.

"Can you do me a favor, Xan?" Xander nodded hesitantly, looking between his father and the strangers in his house. "Can you go in your room for me? I'll come get you," he promised. Xander bit his lip but obeyed, not liking the look of anger on his father's face, his father only got that face when he was mad at someone who said something bad about him or his papa. It wasn't long before he heard yelling, Kurt's yelling and he held his stuffed dog, Gucci to his chest. He had the terrible feeling something bad was going to happen.

_I plan on updating this as soon as I possibly can so if you want to know what happens story alert me. I am hoping before this time next week, but if you have read my stuff before you know I update randomly so… but it's a goal. Please review! Much love to all of you who read this! *heart*_


	2. Chapter 2

_If you thought the last chapter was angsty… you ain't seen nothing yet. Okay, I need you to understand that I am not a lawyer, or law student. I know nothing of how custody battles work and I am not going to pretend that anything you read is this story is based in reality. This story is meant to cause you to cry and feel sorry for Kurt, so I did what I wanted to him, whether it was possible or not. So… yes, I know it's not plausible. Also, I don't own anyone in this story that you recognize. Thank you so much for reading. I love all my readers so much! xoxo_

"I don't want to wear the itchy suit," Xander whined, tugging grouchily at his collar. Kurt knew part of it was that he didn't want to wear the suit and the other part that he was scared out of his mind. He may only be four, but when his grandparents fly in from Ohio in the middle of the night, and when his father stopped crying and instead was yelling furiously into the phone every ten minutes, he could figure out something was terribly wrong.

"Come on, Ace, it makes you look sharp," Burt tried to soothe his grandson who hadn't let go of Kurt since they arrived two days before.

"You look like your Papa," Carole said, trying to coddle him, but she gasped and could have kicked herself when both Xander's and Kurt's eyes filled with tears. Kurt kneeled down in front of Xander, putting his hands gently on his shoulder and wiping away the tear that trickled down his son's cheek.

"I know you don't want to wear it, Baby, but I need you to, just for today," Kurt knew that was probably a lie, but he would take it a day at a time. Xander stuck out his bottom lip, but nodded in agreement, that would always be something Kurt was grateful for, Xander had always listened to him. "Hey, do you remember how we talked about how no matter what happens today, no matter what you hear, I love you more than anything else in the universe?"

"More than the stars?" Xander asked, and Kurt couldn't help but smile softly.

"Way more than the stars," Kurt claimed, picking Xander up and holding him tightly in his arms.

"More than the moon and back 100 times?" Xander asked, starting the game they had played whenever Xander was scared or hurt.

"More than the moon and back 100,000 times," Kurt promised, kissing his son's forehead.

"More than all the water in the ocean or the grass on the ground?"

"So much more than that," Kurt replied. Xander laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed softly,

"Good, I love you too, Daddy." Kurt looked at his own father who was gruffly wiping tears from his eyes, pride, love and sadness shining in them.

"Come on, we need to be there in an 45 minutes, might as well make as good impression as I can," Kurt said, his voice thick with tears at the thought that his child could be taken away from him.

"They aren't going to take him, Kurt, you are an amazing father," Burt said, clapping his son on the back.

"Dad, I am a gay man whose child isn't biologically mine, and his biological father, my husband, just died. They are a straight, wealthy couple, who is more than capable of raising a kid. I think I can use all the help I can get," Kurt said bitterly.

"NO Daddy!" Xander cried, "I only want you! I don't want them, just you." Kurt flinched as he realized what he had been saying.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, shushing his son and he clung to his neck like a lifeline. "It's all right, it's ok, I don't care if I have to kick every person in New York's butt, I won't let them have you. Ok? Pinky promise," he pushed Xander's torso away from his so he could offer his pinky finger to him. Xander looked at the finger before looking at his father, who had fixed his face in a warm, kind expression. Kurt had never broken a promise to him, so he could only trust that he wouldn't now.

"Kay," he said, linking his smaller finger in his father's bigger one. Before releasing it and wrapping his arms back around Kurt's neck.

That is the way they stayed until they got to the courthouse, outside was Jon's parents, the people who were trying to take Xander. So was Jon's sister, Claire, that didn't make sense, Claire had been the only family member to support Jon and then Jon and Kurt once they got married. In fact, she was the only person that had met Xander, his biological grandparents never had.

"—Are being stupid!" Kurt heard her growl at them. "Kurt is the best father I have ever seen! And if this is a gay thing, I swear I will tell every lawyer, judge and cop in this fucking city that YOU wouldn't know good parenting if it kicked you in the fucking teeth! You kicked your own son out when he was 15 years old and now you think some judge is going to give you custody of a kid you've never even met?"

"Just because Jon was…lead astray, doesn't mean our grandchild has to suffer the same fate." Mr. Burman sneered. "We are willing to hire the best attorney in the country if it comes to that." Claire stared at her parents in disgust and disbelief and was about to continue yelling when Kurt interrupted.

"Claire," Kurt called, getting his sister-in-law's attention, Claire's face softened and she ran into his arms, now that Carole had forcibly taken Xander away from the words of Jon's parents.

"I am so sorry this is happening. I'm sorry, I haven't made it to your house yet, I just…" Claire had tears streaming down her face, and once again so did Kurt,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault, and you need time to grieve as well, he was your brother, you lost him too." Kurt's voice cracked and Claire held him tighter and for a moment Kurt was just a grieving widower again and wasn't being sued for his child.

"Where's my favorite nephew," Claire asked, sniffing as she pulled away.

"Aunt Claire!" Xander cried when Carole carried him back up to the group.

"Hey little man, you get bigger every time I see you," she cooed, taking him as he flung himself out of Carole's and into Claire's arms.

"Daddy made me wear this itchy suit," Xander accused, crossing his arms. Claire chuckled lightly,

"Well I have to wear this silly dress, so I guess we're even." Kurt smiled as Xander giggled and hugged Claire once more, he'd forgotten, if only for a moment, that every adult around him was upset.

"Come on, we'd better head on in there," Burt interjected, motioning to the courthouse. And just like that every face fell and Xander whimpered softly, reaching out for Kurt, who took him, needing to have his child in his arms.

As they stood in front of the judge, Xander gripped Kurt's leg as if it was life raft. Jon's parents stood with an air of arrogance and superiority that sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He truly didn't understand how someone as wonderfully kind, funny, selfless and loving as Jon could come from people as hateful and cold as Mr. and Mrs. Burman. The judge eyed Kurt and Xander up and down before looking at his in-laws, who had an attorney next to them, Kurt had decided that he wouldn't hire a lawyer unless needed.

"Case 389, Burman Vs Hummel-Burman for the custody of minor Alexander Christopher Hummel-Burman." The clerk called out, reading from the folder in front of her.

"On what grounds is Mr. Hummel-Burman, who I see here, has complete legal rights to the child, being sued?" The judge asked the Burman's lawyer, who glanced at the man who sat next to him, before turning back to the judge. This man seemed to be unsettled about the whole thing, he was around Kurt's age and he had dark what could have been curly hair if hadn't been gelled down within an inch of its life. His face carried a look of displeasure and empathy, though whether it was for Kurt or the Burmans, Kurt couldn't tell.

"I am here to prove your honor that in light of the tragic death of the child's biological father, Jonathon Theodore Burman, his husband, Mr. Kurt Hummel, is an unfit parent and a grieving child should be with his biological family." The lawyer spouted, Kurt gritted his teeth, but kept quiet, his father however,

"That is complete and utter bullshit, Your Honor," Burt growled angrily. "These snobs have never even met Xander, and now they think they can take him for the one parent he has left! I think they should be in a godda-" Kurt grabbed his father's arm, begging for him to stop before he made it worse. Kurt looked back at the judge,

"I apologize for my father, Your Honor, it has been a rough couple of weeks on all of us." The judge nodded in approval before his eyes fell on the four year old still clinging desperately to his father.

"This is a rather unconventional case, something I have never had to face before, I would therefore like to allow this to go to trial, to be sure I am putting this little boy in the best situation I can." There was a soft gasp of victory from Mrs. Burman and a grumble of anger from Claire. Kurt felt as if his insides had been ripped out as he stared at the judge, horrified.

"As usually goes with custody cases I would like to turn over Alexander to the state until custody can be granted,"

"NO!" Claire and Carole both yelled, the judge looked at them expectantly.

"With all due respect your honor, this little boy just lost one father, you can't take him away from the other," Claire begged, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I am sorry, Miss, but I cannot run the risk that Mr. Hummel Burman will cross the border with the child. And so he must go to the state,"

"I'll take him Your Honor," a voice from the Burmans' table rang out. Kurt snapped his head to the man with the gelled hair, he was a nice looking man with soft brown eyes and a gentle smile, but that didn't make Kurt want to give him Xander anymore.

"Mr. Anderson?" The judge asked mildly confused,

"I am completely neutral in this case and I think staying with me would be a better option of Alexander than a group home, especially considering the recent loss of his father." The judge nodded in agreement and smacked his gavel down on the desk,

"Attorney Blaine Anderson will keep the child until the trial, next Monday morning the 18th of September, 8am sharp. I expect you understand, Mr. Anderson that neither party is to see the child until that date." Xander was sobbing as he squeezed Kurt's neck, his legs in a death grip around Kurt's waist, Blaine nodded. "Mr. Hummel-Burman, you can take your son home to pack, but he must go with Mr. Anderson tonight." Kurt let out a few choking sob, shaking his head,

"So I am just supposed to hand my son over to a completely stranger, and what? Hope he's not a molester or a child murderer?"

"Mr. Hummel-Burman, Mr. Anderson is a respected attorney of the United States Justice System, and you will treat him as such!" the judge scolded, but Kurt wasn't ready to step down just yet.

"I don't put much weight on a system that treats me like a lesser citizen because I am gay than they would if I was straight so excuse me for not bowing down at his feet." The judge was about say something else but Blaine stepped forward, shaking his hand,

"Your Honor, I completely understand his concern, he is a man who loves his son, and he's never met me before in his life, I think he is allowed to be a little apprehensive." Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes narrowing in skepticism, was this a trick, or was this man as genuine as he seemed? "How about I come to your home a little early, spend a couple hours with Alexander and you, and if you decide I have some sort of ulterior motive, we'll call Judge James, and get a social worker to come get him instead?" This time Blaine was speaking directed to him. Kurt looked at Xander who whined softly and shook his head before reburying it in Kurt's shoulder, soft cries escaping the four year old. Kurt flinched but nodded to Blaine then looked up at the judge,

"All right Your Honor." Xander wailed in protest, but Kurt held him close, "Shhh, baby, it's ok, you're going to be ok." He promised, but Xander just clung tighter to Kurt, tears drenching Kurt's suit.

"Dismissed until next Monday," Judge James said, allowing Kurt to take Xander out of the courtroom. Kurt shushed him gently, rocking him back and forth as Xander sobbed in his arms. Kurt's own eyes filled with tears, he shut them tightly as Burt and Carole joined him, both looking at him sympathetically.

"Alexander," a voice said softly, causing both father and son to snap up to it and glare, an identical scowl.

"My name is Xander," Xander bit, knowing he would probably get scolded for being mean to the lady, but he could take what he got.

"I'm your grandmother," she said, not fazed by Xander's disrespect.

"No you're not, Granny is, and Daddy's other mommy went to heaven when he was little, like my Papa did." Kurt looked at Burt and Carole and had to fight back a proud smile,

"I'm your Papa's mother," Mrs. Burman explained, though she was now looking at the Hummels slightly annoyed that they were not helping her. Xander looked at her for a minute before shaking his head,

"No, Papa said you didn't love him because he loved Daddy, and that means you aren't his parent." Kurt kissed his hair gently, brushing it out of his face. "Why didn't you love my Papa?" Xander asked, feeling bolder, not that he knew his father wasn't angry at him. Kurt and Burt glared at her, daring her to talk down about Xander's father.

"It's complicated, Sweetheart," she claimed, not missing Kurt's scoff.

"I don't like you," Xander growled, Burt let out a snort of laughter, only to earn a look from Kurt that stopped him.

"Xan, that's not nice," Kurt rebuked him. Xander's face fell but he tightened his grip on Kurt, for he really didn't like this woman.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"He's got a good judge of character," Claire claimed, sneering at her mother.

"Mr. Hummel Burman?" Blaine's voice interrupted the tension. Kurt turned to him and sighed heavily,

"Mr. Anderson?"

"I'll be at your house at 4 this afternoon, is that all right?" Kurt rolled his eyes,

"No, but since I don't have a choice I suppose it'll have to be fine." It looked for a moment that Blaine was trying to fight a smile, but instead he nodded and then nodded politely to the Burmans before turning to leave. Xander studied Blaine for a moment before looking at Kurt and smiling softly. "What?"

"He's nice," Kurt looked at him confused, not five minutes before Xander had been sobbing at the thought of going with him, and now he was calling him 'nice'.

"Mmmhmm," Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Xander buried his face in Kurt's neck shyly. "All right, time to get you home, you need to pack for your sleepover with Mr. Anderson." This caused Xander to whimper again, holding tighter to his father's neck. "Pleasure to meet you," Kurt said, as cold as Burt had ever heard his son. "Bye, Claire, thanks for coming, he would really have really appreciated it." Claire hugged Kurt as best she could with Xander in his arms, before kissing Xander's cheek.

"Call me if you need anything," she demanded, Kurt nodded,

"Bye Auntie Claire." Xander waved as Kurt and his own parent exited.

It was 3:59 when there was a knock on the door and Kurt bit his lips hard enough to stop the tears and draw blood. Xander curled his body as close to his father as he could get, knowing what would soon be happening. Burt glowered at Blaine for several seconds before stepping aside, though Blaine hesitated; he had faced the toughest, meanest attorneys and clients, but none of them compared to the look on Burt Hummel's face in that moment.

"Mr. Anderson," Kurt greeted him, his tone somewhere in between ice and fire.

"You can call me Blaine," Blaine offered. Kurt held out his hand, realizing he hadn't properly shook the man's hand yet.

"Kurt," he said sharply, kissing Xander's cheek, before making him stand up. "Run to your room, clean up any toys you had out," Kurt knew Xander didn't have any toys out, so did Xander, but he also could tell Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine so he went in his room, Carole following quickly. "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?" Kurt asked coldly.

"Nothing, you don't want him in a group home, trust me," Kurt gave him a look that would have frozen a volcano.

"The _only_ place I want my son is in his home, with his FATHER, so tell me what is in it for you?"

"Honestly, nothing, I know what it's like to be the kid in the middle of a custody battle. I know what it's like to be ripped from a safe loving home and shoved around like luggage, so if I can spare Xander that…" Kurt softened ever so slightly as he looked Blaine up and down, still unsure what to think, though his gut had an ok feeling about this man. "Xander has one up on me though, his has a parent that actually wants him as opposed to two who use him to hurt each other." Blaine admitted, Kurt could tell the moment he said it he wanted to take it back, but Kurt almost smiled, not sadistically but comforted that maybe this man really did just want to help.

"Have you ever worked a case where the parent wasn't biological?" Kurt asked, needing to know the chance he stood.

"Only one, the mother was a drunk and the stepfather was trying to get custody," Blaine paused, meeting Kurt's eyes and almost overwhelmed by the beauty and pain in them. "Um- the maternal grandparents were given custody,"

"What the hell?" Burt roared, causing Blaine to psychically cower in fear. Kurt shook his head sternly before wiping away the tear that fell.

"What do you think are my chances? Honestly," Kurt asked.

"If you don't get custody I will quit, because it means the justice system has completely failed." Kurt rolled his eyes,

"I think the justice system failed when there are still 38 states where I can't get marry." He looked at Blaine who had a strange expression and he knew it was probably judgement. "Ah, sorry, I'm sure you have a lovely wife at home and aren't interested at all in my political opinion."

"No, it failed me in the same way," Blaine admitted, watching as Kurt's face changed to one of shock and almost relief. "And no boyfriend, or husband, I'm just an old bachelor who spends his time reading law books or Harry Potter."

"HARRY POTTER?" Xander squealed, sounding more like the four year old he was than Kurt had heard in two weeks. "You like Harry too?" this time he was shy, as if thinking he'd reacted in a way he shouldn't have.

"I love Harry," Blaine replied, turning to Xander who approached him slowly. "Who's your favorite character?" Kurt stared at Blaine, as his face was warm and his smile genuine and Kurt realized that as horrible as their situation was, maybe he'd gotten the best deal he could.

"Ron," Xander claimed, Kurt chuckled,

"Last night it was Hagrid."

"Hagrid too!" Xander corrected, Blaine smiled,

"My favorite is Lupin, wanna know why?" Xander nodded tentatively, "Because he likes his steak on the rare side." Xander giggled as Blaine had put on a funny voice to sound more wolf-like.

"I'm still sad they left Charlie out of the movies, he's the only Weasley not shown," Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa, a book lover not just a movie fan," Xander shook his head proudly,

"Daddy reads it every night before I go to bed, he does voices and everything." Kurt smiled softly, praying that soon he'd be reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, using silly voices, to his son for the third time straight.

"He's a good daddy, huh?" Blaine asked, Xander grinned at Kurt who smiled back,

"He's the best ever," then he paused, "Well one of the best, Papa was great too." Suddenly with all the goings on of the day, Xander collapsed in tears for Jon, falling into Kurt's arms. Kurt scooped him up, holding him tightly.

"Remember what I told you, he's always with you, all you have to do is think of him and he'll be there," Kurt pulled away and carefully wiped his son's tears. "And when you're with Mr. Anderson, just remember, I'm always with you too, right here," he put his hand over Xander's heart. "And you are always right here," before taking Xander's hand and putting over his own heart. Xander nodded, wiping his face roughly,

"If I'm really good for Mr. Anderson, can I come home tomorrow?" This time Kurt was the one crying,

"No, Bud, not tomorrow, soon though, I promise." Xander sniffled and once again buried his face in Kurt's neck. "Hey, I'll bet if you ask really nice, Mr. Anderson would read you some of Harry," Kurt met Blaine's eyes, begging desperately to give his child some sense of normalcy.

"I absolutely will, I probably won't read it as good as your Daddy reads it, but I will try," Blaine swore, as Xander looked at him, his face still pressed against Kurt.

"Will you let me eat ice cream for breakfast too," Xander asked, wondering just how much he was going to be able to get out of Mr. Anderson.

"I could," Blaine said before smirking slightly, "But I'm not going to."

Two hours passed far too quickly for really any of their liking. Kurt knew now that Blaine wasn't out for anything other than doing a good deed, but it didn't allow Kurt to let his guard down entirely. He held Xander as tight as he could when the time came to say good-bye, kissing his son's hair.

"Daddy, promise me you'll love me forever, no matter what," Xander requested, turning his head to kiss Kurt's shirt.

"I promise, as long as you promise me the same," Kurt didn't mean for his voice to crack but all day he had been on the verge of a mental break down, so, he wasn't all that surprised.

"I promise," Xander sniveled into Kurt's chest.

"You be good, ok? Do everything Mr. Anderson says…" Kurt paused, glancing up at Blaine before looking back down at Xander, "Unless you don't think Daddy would make you." Blaine looked slightly wounded by that statement, but he was well aware that this man was scared out of his mind, he was handing over his son to a stranger, and he had every right to be scared.

"Ok," Xander agreed, looking up at Blaine who had picked up his suitcase and was waiting patiently. Xander blinked quickly, not allowing anymore tears to fall as he squeezed Kurt's waist one last time before slowly pulling away and walking over to Blaine, taking the hand that was offered him. The four year old froze, looking at hand in his own for a moment before looking back at Kurt who looked worried until Xander bit bottom lip,

"He has guitar hands." Kurt smiled softly,

"Like Papa?" Kurt asked and Xander nodded, looking up at Blaine who was smiling gently,

"You play too?" Blaine asked and Xander blushed and nodded,

"Papa taught me, Daddy taught me piano." Blaine raised his eyebrows, impressed,

"I play piano too, we'll have to write a song for your Daddy to hear when you see him again." Xander lit up,

"Would you like that, Daddy?" Kurt swallowed tears and nodded,

"I would love that." Xander smiled up at Blaine who squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"You ready, kiddo?" Blaine asked, knowing Xander would never be ready to leave his father. Xander pressed his lips in a tight line, but nodded sadly.

"I love you, Daddy," Xander said, blowing Kurt a kiss. Kurt 'caught' it and blew a kiss back and Xander grabbed the air and waved, trying to bite back a sob, but failed and looked up at Blaine who had to blink back his own tears.

"I love you, Xan, always and forever," Kurt said just as Xander walked out the door. Blaine looked back at Kurt,

"I will take good care of him," he promised.

"You better," Kurt said, but Blaine heard the threat loud and clear. He nodded and ushered Xander away.

When the door was closed and Kurt alone, he completely broke down, burying his face in his hands. He was wailing and heaving before he realized Burt had come back into the room, and had wrapped his arms around his son.

"You have to breathe, son," Burt said, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly.

"H-how d-d-do I-I," but Kurt couldn't get the words out, but Burt seemed to understand.

"You survive by knowing that after this stupid court thing, that baby is going to need you more than ever. You survive by getting up every morning remembering that it's one day closer to getting Xander back. He is your kid Kurt, as much as he is Jon's, don't let anyone in that courtroom or otherwise tell you any different." Kurt moaned miserably, burying his face in Burt's shirt and clutching the flannel desperately. Burt shushed him, "I know, Baby, I know."

_Sorry to end it there. Please review! Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be a tiny bit less angsty and more sweetness. But just a little_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh did you call in work today and tell them you weren't coming?" Jon asked in a teasing tone. Kurt groaned in annoyance and exhaustion, taking the pillow from under his head and throwing it blindly in the direction of Jon's voice before burying himself back under the comforter. Jon laughed as the pillow landed several feet away, "Not even close, Hummel." He then took the pillow and brought it down playfully onto Kurt's head. Kurt gasped, sitting up and grabbed the pillow roughly from Jon's hands._

_ "Jerk," he muttered as he hit Jon with the pillow as hard as he could. Jon chuckled and crawled onto the bed,_

_ "You love me, and you know it." Kurt shifted away from him, hiding his face in the sheets to hide his smile._

_ "I do not, you are a terrible man and I have no idea why I married you," Kurt joked, knowing that Jon could hear his smirk._

_ "Ouch, I may never recover," Jon replied, wrapping his arms around Kurt, kissing his neck affectionately. "It's time to get up, my beautiful lover," Jon cooed, nuzzling Kurt like a cat._

_ "You are such a cheese ball," Kurt stated as he rolled over to face Jon, grinning. Jon grinned back and kissed his lips,_

_ "Yes I am, and it's adorable." Kurt laughed happily, kissing him deeply,_

_ "Yes, it can be at times."_

_ "DADDY! PAPA!" A voice screamed as Xander came running into their room, sailing on the bed._

_ "Kurt, there is a monkey in our bed!" Jon cried, as Xander did a tumble on their bed._

_ "I'm not a monkey, Papa," Xander claimed indignantly._

_ "Are you sure?" Kurt asked, "You have ears like a monkey, and eyes like a monkey, and a chin like a monkey," he tickled his son's chin at that statement. Xander laughed gleefully, even as he shook his head to Kurt's accusations. "And you have a tail… oh wait, nope, you don't, I guess you aren't a monkey after all." _

_ "I told you," Xander answered, sticking his chin out, beaming happily. _

_ "Mmmm," Kurt hummed as Xander hugged him tightly, "Well I'd love you even if you were a monkey." He promised, Jon smiled at him, winking, leaning forward and kissing Kurt's lips before kissing Xander's cheek. _

_ "Papa, would you love me even if I was a monkey?" Jon chuckled at his son's question and ran his fingers through his hair,_

_ "Of course I would kiddo, nothing could ever stop me from stop loving you. Nothing in the whole universe." The family sat, intertwined with each other for several seconds before Kurt moaned softly,_

_ "Ugh, I've got to get ready for work, and you, mister, have to get ready for school." Xander giggled and nodded, climbing down and running to his room. Kurt laughed, "I would love to know where he gets his love for school."_

_ Jon shook his head and shrugged before holding out his hands for Kurt to take. Kurt grinned and accepted them, getting to his feet. _

_ As he fixed the two of them coffee, Kurt couldn't stop smiling, if someone had told his sixteen year old self that one day he would be a successful fashion editor, with a gorgeous husband and a beautiful child, he would have told them that they were insane. But here he was, the sounds of his son laughing and squealing as his husband tickled him mercilessly as he poured coffee into two mugs and cheerios into a bowl for Xander. This, this life, was absolute heaven. And it was a heaven that he would get pulled out of and shoved into to hell not two days later.  
><em>

Kurt opened his eyes the next day and wondered if it was his turn to take Xander to daycare, or if Jon was going to take him that morning_. Oh. Oh God_. Kurt's heart broke all over again and he inhaled a shaky breath, looking over at Jon's- no, _his_ alarm clock, 5:31am. His internal alarm clock had woken him at the time he got up before his family was ripped from him, but that morning, he didn't get up. What did he have to get up for? He had no husband to get ready for, no son he had to dress and fix breakfast, he was alone, and honestly, he doesn't think he can force his body to move.

So he laid in bed for three hours before a soft knock came at the door. It was then that he remembered that his dad and Carole were still there, but he didn't look up, or give any sign that he was awake.

"Kurt," Burt said softly as he entered the room, picking up Kurt's suit pants and laying them on the chair. He wished he could say he didn't understand how his son could just leave his thousand dollar suit just lying on the floor, but he did know. He knew exactly how much it hurt to do _anything_ when the person you intended to spend the rest of your life with is tragically taken too soon. Burt however, didn't know what it felt like to have his little boy taken away from him, but he had the feeling, he would have felt like dying would be easier than living. "Son, do you want to get up and get some breakfast? Carole made that fruit salad stuff you like so much."

"No, I'm fine," Kurt murmured into his pillow, his face turned away from his father.

"Kiddo, I can't imagine how you must feel, but you can't just lay in bed all day," Burt coaxed. Kurt snapped his head to Burt and Burt practically shied away in horror at his son's condition. His child's normally bright eyes were practically dead, they were empty and dull, carrying no emotion but pain. His eyes were swollen and red and his cheeks were stained with tear trails. His skin, which he normally took such good care of, was gray and ashy and his hair was greasy and lifeless.

"If someone had come and taken me away from you after mom died, would you have gotten out of the bed?" Kurt said in a voice that was a biting as it could be considering it was listless and monotone in sadness and exhaustion. They both knew the answer, but Burt replied anyway because he had to remind his son of one thing….

"No, I wouldn't have gotten out of bed," he admitted. Kurt didn't look smug, instead he curled back into himself, covering his head with the comforter once more. Burt gently pulled the comforter back down and brushed Kurt's hair out of his face, "But you have always been stronger than I have." Burt claimed, Kurt scoffed softly and tried to turn away but Burt gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him again. "I've always said no one pushes the Hummel's around, but you, baby boy, have always been more like your mother, and she was always far braver and smarter and more amazing than any of the Hummel clan. None of us could have handled what life has put you through, you have rose above all over it, and them, all those assholes who made you feel like who you loved was wrong. Kurt, you have amazed me every day since you were 15, every day you were able to hold your head up high and be who you are, no matter what anyone said."

"Sometimes, I get tired of holding my head up, sometimes, all I want to do is curl up and hide, am I not allowed to do that too?" Kurt asked miserably. Burt shook his head,

"Not when there is a little boy out there who needs you to be making calls to lawyers so you can get him back." Tears filled Kurt's eyes and let Burt pull him into his arms,

"Why, Daddy? What did I do to deserve this? Any of this?" Burt flinched, not knowing the answer to the heartbreaking question.

"Sometimes, life just sucks Kurt, but you didn't do anything to make it this way, it just is," Kurt let out a soft sob as Burt ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you  
>From your head down to your toes<br>You're so much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

Burt had never sung much to Kurt when he was younger, letting his mother, who actually had musical talent, sing to their son. But after her death and once the bullying started, Burt started singing the song that had always reminded him of Kurt, wishing that the world would see him as he saw his son. As the strong, beautiful, person that he was, instead of by the title society had given him. He'd changed the lyric "you're not much" to "you're so much," as Kurt had always had a personality bigger than his body, even as an infant. Kurt scrubbed his face against Burt's shirt, his fist clutching it desperately.

"I sing that to Xander whenever he's having a hard time going to sleep," Kurt whispered. "Give me a little longer, I'll get up in a little while," Kurt promised, though they both knew it was one he wasn't sure he could keep. Burt nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead softly,

"I love you," he whispered and Kurt nodded.

"I know, I love you too," he would ever get too old for his father's love. As Burt left the room he heard Kurt's sharp gasps, telling Burt he was holding back more sobs. Burt's heart ached for his son, never wanting to have this in common with him.

Three hours later Burt went to check on Kurt, only to find the bedroom empty.

"Kurt?" He called out before he heard the shower running, though that was unable to block out Kurt's soft singing. But it wasn't like he normally sung, normally Kurt belted out lyrics to some diva's song and often doing it better than the original. The more Burt listened the more he began to recognize the song…

…_.The boys run, the oceans crash_

_The crowds roarsThe crowds roar,_

_the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

_The world revives—_

_Colors renew—  
>But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.<br>Without you.  
>Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.<br>Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
>The mind churns!<br>_Kurt was now practically screaming the words. Putting all his pain and anguish into the song and if he had been on stage, Burt would have been proud that his son was best actor in the world, but he wasn't acting, the agony behind the power and tone of the singing was all Kurt. And Burt absolutely hated it._  
>The heart yearns!<br>The tears dry, without you.  
>Life goes on, but I'm gone.<br>Cause I die, without you._

_Without you._

_Without you._

_Without you._

The last line was sung so quietly that Burt almost didn't hear it, plus he was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes to notice the water turn off.

"Dad?" Kurt asked softly, he looked better than he had, but his eyes were still red and full of pain, Burt knew from experience though, it would take a while for that to disappear.

"Hey, kiddo, I was just checking on you, heard your song," Kurt let out a hollow 'ha',

"I always thought it was a bit over dramatic, but… it's really not." He sighed, "I think I'm going to clean up a little bit, don't know how this custody thing works, but it's always possible they'll send someone to check out the living conditions or whatever so…" He grabbed some boxers and a pair of jeans and went back into the bathroom. Burt shook his head, Kurt had always kept his apartment as spotless as he had kept their home when he was teenager. Kurt just wanted to stay busy, it's what he had done when Sam Evans broke up with him and what he'd done when he was awaiting his NYADA acceptance letter. It was something he had gotten from his mother.

Normally it took Kurt around 3 to four hours to clean the apartment as thoroughly as he wanted to, but that day, it took him two hours just to clean the living room because he would stop at every picture of Jon and Xander and stare at it for a minute before putting it back and picking up another. Burt watched his son torture himself for three hours before he grabbed the broom away from Kurt, his son releasing a growl at the action.

"Kurt, you haven't eaten anything, you are like zombie, I hate seeing you like this," Burt claimed, Kurt shook his head,

"I don't know how else to be."

Kurt had managed to convince Burt and Carole to go to a hotel that night so they didn't have to sleep on the air mattress in the floor for the third night in the row. As soon as they left, Kurt threw out the sandwich Carole had made him and he curled back in the bed, staring at the wall until 8:12 when his cell phone rang. He didn't plan to answer it until he realized it could be the judge or something, so he glanced down at the number, he'd never seen it, so he answered, clearing his throat.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? Hi, it's Blaine Anderson," Kurt's stomach hit the floor faster than Kurt ever knew was possible.

"Oh God, tell me he's ok!" Kurt pleaded,

"No, no, it's nothing like that, I'm sorry I scared you." Blaine corrected and Kurt let out a moan of relief.

"Oh thank God, but… then, why are you calling? I thought I couldn't have contact with him."

"He's taking it really hard, understandably, but I'm thinking he won't be able to go to sleep without at least talking to you. The rule is that you aren't allowed to _see _him, there is no rule against phone calls, not technically anyway." Blaine explained, Kurt let out a soft chuckle at the loophole. "Now I haven't told him I'm calling you, so it'll be a surprise," Blaine stated.

"Xander," he called, a moment later Kurt heard a broken voice that caused him to nearly break down all over again, but he swallowed hard enough that the tears were kept at bay. "There is someone who wants to talk to you," Kurt could practically see Xander tilting his head in confusion as he wiped his eyes.

"Hello?" That voice, that sweet, perfect little voice sounded weak, like he'd been upset all day, Kurt could relate.

"How's my big boy?"

"DADDY!" Xander cried in happiness. "I've missed you so much! Why can't I come home?" he asked and Kurt shut his eyes inhaling deeply.

"It's a grown up thing sweetie, but I'll see you next Monday, ok?"

"And I get to come home then?" Kurt flinched violently,

"I honestly don't know, Baby, but I will do my best." There was a sad silence before Kurt inhaled, "So what did you do today?"

"Mr. Blaine fixed me oatmeal for breakfast, the good kind with peaches, not the kind you make," Kurt chuckled when he heard Blaine squeak in fear at that being revealed, Xander had never kept it a secret that he didn't like the organic, plain oatmeal that Kurt gave him sometimes.

"So no ice cream?" Kurt teased, Xander chuckled softly,

"I asked, but he said no."

"As he should have, what else happened today?"

"He let me play his piano, he had a baby grand, it's black and really nice! I did that a long time, I played all Wicked songs, I thought you'd like that," Kurt smiled, he loved Wicked on the piano.

"I do,"

"Oh and Daddy, Mr. Blaine played a song called Don't stop Believin' on the guitar, do you know that song?"

"I might have heard it once or twice," he said amused.

"I like it a lot," Xander claimed, "Journey, the band is called, right Mr. Blaine?" Kurt could hear Blaine laughing and apparently he nodded because Xander said to Kurt, "Yeah, they're called Journey."

"I'm glad I know that now,"

"We've already read some Harry, he's really, really good at reading, but he's not good as you are," Kurt could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I love you, Xan and I promise you that I will do everything I can to make this all go away,"

"I know, I love you too. And Mr. Blaine is really nice."

"Good, I'm glad." Kurt said, longing to wrap his arms around his son and never let him go.

"Daddy, if I get into bed, and put the phone on speaker, will you sing to me?"

"Are you already in your pajamas?" he asked, slightly surprised, it usually took, bribes and threats to get Xander to get into bed, though now that Kurt thought about it, since Jon died, it hadn't been much of a fight.

"Yes, I'm ready," Xander said and Kurt could hear shuffling and then Xander's voice got a farther away signaling that he was indeed on speaker.

"Any requests?" Kurt asked, wondering what song would be soothing Xander asleep tonight, and wishing he had a way as easy to fall asleep.

"Baby Mine? Please?" Kurt gulped hard at the request but couldn't deny his son, never had been able to really.

"Of course, Baby," he inhaled deeply, willing all emotions, except for the love of his son, away.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you  
>From your head down to your toes<br>You're so much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Sweet as can be, baby of mine…" _

Kurt could hear sniffling but he knew it wasn't Xander's.

"Xan…" not wanting to call Blaine out on his tears.

"He went out pretty quickly," he admitted, the tears heavy in his voice, Kurt then head more shuffling and Blaine's voice got closer, even as it lowered. "He's a great kid, and smart as a whip, I was a little worried about his preschool, but he doesn't seem to need it." Kurt smiled, even as tears escaped his eyes,

"Yeah, I've always been a bit of an overachiever and he took after me in that respect."

"He's also got your sharp tongue, I've got the feeling. The boy could be an attorney, if he couldn't sing so well." Kurt laughed, a real laugh, for the first time since he lost Jon.

"Oh I think I'd die if he came up and told me he wanted to go to law school. I don't know how I'm going to handle him being straight," Blaine chuckled.

"My father would have died if I told him I wanted to be anything other than a lawyer. Well he didn't die, but he yelled at me for a good hour,"

"Wow, really?" Kurt asked, not understanding how parents could treat their children with anything but love and support.

"Ah yeah, Dad was a prick, tried to make me straight after I came out, but he's accepted it now, so…" A moment passed before Kurt spoke,

"My dad told me he knew since I was three. I stayed in my glass closet until I was 15 though, he's always been supportive about my career, though I have been very lucky."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an actor, been in several off broadway, I still can't believe I got a tony for the Emcee-" A gasp silence him and Blaine interrupted.

"I knew your name sounded familiar," he gushed, "I saw you five times in that play."

"Are you kidding?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"You were amazing," Kurt smiled softly,

"Thanks. And thank you, so much for this, you have no idea how much I needed this."

"Probably even more than he did, he woke up several times last night just sobbing, I was able to sing him back to sleep but…"

"He's always been a light sleeper anyway, thank you for getting up with him though, he's had a really rough time since Jon, I wish you could have met him before, he was a spitfire," Kurt said.

"Oh I have no doubt, and I'll bet it won't be too long before he's back to making you want to pull your hair out." Kurt laughed, wow that made two real laughs in the span of five minutes. He wasn't sure he'd ever laugh again, and now, he felt like he had hope.

"I hope so, I really do," Kurt smirked.

"I meant to ask you, have you called a lawyer yet?" Kurt's face fell, he'd been to wrapped in his own pain.

"No, not yet,"

"Good! I have one I want you to call, I went to high school with him and we ended up back in law school together, he's probably a better attorney than me, but don't tell him I said that."

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said, surprised.

"No, I want you to have your son back by Monday if I can, and I think Nick can do that for you."

"Nick," Kurt said softly.

"Nick Duval, he's a good man, and he and his partner Jeff are trying to adopt a baby, so this will be close to his heart."

"You don't think that will make the judge more harsh? Biased and all that?" Kurt asked, but Blaine didn't agree,

"No, he's not going to mention it or anything, it'll be fine, plus having him on our side when Billington, come at you for being a gay parent, we're going to him. He knows ever discrimination law known to man, he'll be just what you need."

"Our side?" Kurt's voice was quiet, unsure what to think.

"Yes, I think this little boy needs you more than he needs oxygen, so I am going to do everything in my and my father's power if I need to, to make sure you get him." Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he choked back a sob,

"Thank you."

"Anytime, we'll call you again tomorrow, sound good?"

"Sounds great. Thank you again, you didn't have to do this."

"There's only so many tears in those green eyes that I can take," Blaine chuckled.

"They are powerful, aren't they?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes they are."

After Kurt got Nick's number he had a hard time pushing END, he felt more alive talking to Blaine then he had in the past three weeks, and he missed it. But it ended as it should have, but Kurt didn't crawl back in bed, he headed over to his laptop. He had promised Xander he would kick every ass in NYC if he had to, to get him back…. And that is exactly what he planned to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! My muse got interested in something else so… I don't own anyone in this story that you recognize. And hugs and kisses to everyone who has reviewed so far. You all make me want to write all the time. I don't own the song Kurt sings either, if I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Burt didn't knock, he just took out the spare key that Kurt had given him and opened the apartment door. He was met with a shockingly different Kurt than he had left,

"I swear if you don't let me speak with him, I will sue not only the firm but each of you individually!" Kurt's voice was that of the fierce, direct, beautiful son that he had been before the mugging. "That's what I thought. Thank you," Kurt was tapping a pen on a piece of paper, a look of determination and slight anger on his face, he had yet to notice Carole and Burt. "Bastards try to take away my son, then they think they don't have to follow protocol, I'd love to see them try," just then he looked up and saw his parents. "Oh hi," he put his hand over the mouth of his phone. "I'm on with the Burman's lawyer, or I would be if they weren't such MORONS," he said this into the phone and Burt couldn't help but smile.

"That's my boy," Burt murmured but Kurt must have heard it, because he smirked, blushing slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Billingston," Kurt's attention went straight back to the phone as if it had never left. I may not be an attorney, Sir, but I know my rights." There was a pause before Kurt scowled deeply. "I am not representing myself in court, but why must I go through Mr. Duval when I can just ask you?" There was another moment before Burt's saw his son's eyes flash with such fury that it took him aback. "I DARE you to say that again and see if I don't…" Then Kurt laughed, but it wasn't joyful or relieved, it was empty and livid. "Oh Mr. Billingston, you scare me about as much as a gentle summer breeze. I am a broadway actor, do you honestly think I haven't faced more dangerous people than you? Competing with 33 actors for the same role mean you have to be careful who hands you your drink, or who is holding your harness. I have faced 90 pound boys that put more fear into me than you do. Do your worst," Kurt ended the call and dropped the phone on the table. "Bastard," he hissed, looking up when Carole chuckled softly,

"You have to watch what you drink?" Kurt smirked,

"It could never be said that I don't love a chance to be dramatic." The three laughed and for almost an entire moment, Kurt's family hadn't been ripped from him. Kurt groaned, scrubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"I need to get ready for my meeting with Nick,"

"Nick?" Burt asked,

"My attorney, he's a friend of Blaine's and…"

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson? When did you speak to him?" Carole interrupted.

"Last night, he called and I got to talk to Xander." Kurt smiled softly at the very thought of his son's voice.

"That won't get you into trouble?" Burt asked concerned.

"Blaine's an attorney, loopholes are his specialty. The order was that I couldn't _see_ Xan, they didn't say anything about talking to him," Kurt smirked, sighing softly when Burt gave him a skeptical look. "Dad, it's going to be fine," he promised. Burt nodded and then turned into the kitchen as Kurt stood and headed to the bathroom.

"That is a completely different person than the one we left," Carole smiled once Kurt was out of earshot. Burt nodded,

"That man in there is my son." Carole kissed him gently as Kurt's familiar singing drifted into the kitchen.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy, no more Mr. Clean. No more Mr. Nice Guy. They say he's sick, he's obseeenne," Burt chuckled at the fierceness and strength behind Kurt's voice. That phone call the night before had completely changed him.

"I blame that on Finn," Carole claimed as Kurt practically screamed the lyrics. Burt laughed and shook his head,

"If he's back to himself, there is no way Xander is going with those pompous money bags."

WTIAWTIAWTIAWTIA

Kurt stirred his coffee furiously, waiting for Nick to arrive.

"Kurt Hummel?" a voice asked, though it sounded sure, so Kurt knew he already knew who he was talking to.

"Mr. Duval," Kurt stood holding out his hand, Nick took it, but shook his head.

"I told you over the phone this morning to call me Nick, Mr. Duval is my father." He released Kurt's hands as they both sat. Kurt got the barista's attention and she brought Nick a coffee, Nick sipped it gratefully and pulled a folder out of his brief case, "Ok, let's get your boy back." Kurt smiled and nodded,

"What do I have to do?"

"Prove that you are a good father," Nick stated, Kurt looked at him mildly confused. "But from what Blaine told me, that will be a piece of cake."

"Blaine was right, you are perfect for this," Kurt smirked.

"He was right about you too, you're gorgeous," Nick stated as if it was as obvious as saying that he had glaz colored eyes. Kurt blushed, causing Nick to chuckled, "Haven't heard that in a while?"

"Not from anyone but my husband," Kurt admitted, Nick nodded, smiling,

"Well he wasn't lying. I am so sorry for your loss, by the way. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Jeff." Kurt nodded, quickly changing the subject,

"Blaine tells me you two want to start a family." Nick lit up,

"That's right, we are looking to adopt, but you and your husband had a surrogate, didn't you?" Kurt nodded,

"It was my best friend, Rachel, she carried, we got an egg from a donation bank."

"How did you decide your husband would be the biological father?" Nick asked, part of him interested and part of him wanting to know the details he could use in his argument.

"Oh we didn't. We both gave sperm to up our chances, his boys just happened to get there before mine," Kurt laughed softly. "But I've never felt like Xander wasn't mine, his first word was Da-da and it was to me. Jon was a little upset, though he hid it well," Kurt smirked, then his breath caught and he had to swallow hard to keep from breaking down in the middle of the coffee shop. "And I was doing so well today," Kurt joked as he blinked back his wet eyes. "Anyway, we explained to Xander when he was 3 that I wasn't his biological father. When we told him he looked up at me and said, 'but you are my real daddy, right?' I burst into tears and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe." Nick smiled warmly at Kurt who wiped tears quickly, "Now that he's older he understands better about the whole, mommy and daddy thing and how I'm not half of his blood, he always said I was half of his heart, and Jon was the other."

"He sounds amazing," Nick claimed. Kurt nodded, twisting his napkin in his hand,

"Oh he is."

"Now here is how this is going to work," Nick began, "Xander will not be in the courtroom, he doesn't need to see adults at each other's throats," Kurt nodded in agreement. "Billingston, the bastard, will question first. And he'll be hateful and bigoted, he'll ask if you are raising Xander to believe in God, he'll ask who is his mother."

"We aren't in contact with her, we interviewed her and then got the egg, not to make it sound so unimportant…"

"I know, but he'll ask, so just explain the situation. Keep it as simple as possible," Kurt nodded. "Just be ready for him to try to tear you apart, and probably Jon too," Kurt smirked sadly,

"We've been torn apart our entire lives, I can handle anything he'll ask." Nick nodded,

"I know what you mean. Ok now, your in-laws, good people? I mean other than the fact they are trying to take your son away?"

"No, not really, they kicked Jon out when he was 15, he invited them to our wedding, they didn't show, he called them when Xander was born, they hung up. I haven't met them," Kurt said.

"So they have never met Xander?" Nick asked, Kurt shook his head,

"I still don't know why they want him. They said it was so they could save him from being 'lead astray' like Jon was." Nick stared at him for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief and looking back at his paper.

"All right, so let me get this straight, they don't know his birthday? His favorite color? His clothes size? His favorite book? Anything like that?" Kurt shook his head,

"No, not unless Claire told them, which she hates them more than I do, so I can't imagine she would have."

"And Claire is…?"

"My sister-in-law, Jon's sister," Nick smirked almost sadistically,

"Do you think she would take the stand?" Kurt nodded,

"Yes, she would," Nick chuckled.

"Then Mr. Hummel, you had better make sure you have something for dinner for him on Monday night, because this is in the bag." Kurt bit his bottom lips hesitantly,

"What if the judge doesn't think a gay man is a good enough parent." Nick sighed softly,

"Kurt, you legally have custody, this trial is just to cover the basics. There is no way they will win."

_**Sorry I cut it short. The next one will be longer, I promise! And I hope to have it up really soon. Please please please review! Can't get better if you don't review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok once more I am not a lawyer or law student so this is probably the most unrealistic courtroom scene you will ever see! I don't own a single person you recognize. Thank you so much for reading. _

Kurt's stomach was in his feet as he stood in the courtroom. Nick had assured him once again that this trial was in the bag, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"So what are you read to Xander as bedtime story tonight?" Nick asked, clearly seeing the look of nausea on his face, as well as his nearly translucent paleness.

"Please don't be over confident, Nick, because if you say all these things, and then I don't get him back, I am not to be held accountable for what I do to your nether region." Nick smirked, shaking his head,

"It's not over confidence if I guarantee it'll happen." Kurt buried his face in his hands and Burt glared protectively at Nick, for although he hadn't heard the conversation, he could tell Nick wasn't soothing Kurt in the proper way. "Just answer all the questions honestly, and you'll do fine," Kurt moaned and let out a dry sob. "I can see why you are a tony winning actor, you have a serious knack for being overly dramatic." Kurt's head snapped up so fast that even Nick was taken aback, he held up his hands in submission, "I was joking, Kurt. I would never give you false hope, NEVER," he promised, "I know how your life depends on this, so I would never tell you we would win unless I was 100% sure, we would win." Kurt softened and nodded slowly, looking around as they waited for the judge to enter.

Burt and Carole sat behind him, giving him what he supposed was supposed to be encouraging smiles, but they looked more like winces. Claire had an expression that reminded him of so much of Jon that he had to look away. Mr. and Mrs. Burman were sitting next to Billingston and Kurt had the overwhelming urge to go punch them all in their smug faces. But he was interrupted when the bailiff called the 'all rise', Judge James came and sat, waving his hand in dismissal as everyone sat back down.

"Billingston, you may begin your argument," Kurt glared at the attorney who nodded stoically.

"I would like to call Mrs. Geneviève Burman to the stand," Billingston motioned for Jon's mother to come up. She was barely 60 and had aged rather well, with well conditioned brown hair that she pulled back into a clip and cold green eyes. She gave her oath, at which Kurt rolled his eyes, but only the judge saw Burt do the same, and hid a smirk at the similarities. "Tell me Mrs. Burman, what relation are you to Alexander?" Billingston asked, Kurt gritted his teeth, wanting to scream that other than blood this woman had no relations to the child at all.

"I am his biological grandmother," Kurt heard Carole grumbling behind him and he couldn't help but smirk.

"And you wish to gain custody of your grandson, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Mrs. Burman nodded.

"And you believe that Mr. Hummel is an unfit father?" Mr. Billingston asked, Mrs. Burman looked at Kurt, raising her nose at him.

"First of all he has no blood link to Alexander, he is my son's child," Kurt suddenly found himself standing, ready to argue, when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down harshly at Nick who shook his head quickly, Kurt glared up at Mrs. Burman who look offended.

"Mr. Duval, I remind you to control your client,"

"Sorry your honor," he said before whispering to Kurt, "Let me take care of her."

"Continue Mrs. Burman, since you were so rudely interrupted,"

"That is unnecessary, Mr. Billingston." Judge James scolded, before nodding for the woman to continue. Mrs. Burman nodded, reminding Kurt of an overfed crow,

"And my husband and I can provide an extremely comfortable, stable, safe, life for this child. He'll be sent to the best schools, receive the finest life has to offer, and have two parents. Unlike Mr. Hummel who I am sure will have a different sexual partner over every night now that my dear sweet son is gone." This time Nick, Burt and Kurt leaped to their feet,

"My client's personal life has nothing to do with his capability to raise a child." Nick argued, but Mrs. Burman answered,

"Oh I think it does, I do not want my grandchild exposed to the sick, disgusting lifestyle this man chooses to lead."

"Mrs. Burman!" Judge James bit, "Leave the opinion that Mr. Hummel-Burman's lifestyle will effect Alexander, up to me." Mrs. Burman nodded, pretending to be ashamed,

"I'm sorry your honor, I just want to protect Alexander from the bad in this world." Kurt narrowed his eyes before sitting back down next to Nick who inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself.

"So, Mrs. Burman, you are retired, is that right?"

"Yes that's right,"

"So you will be home with Alexander all the time. And Mr. Burman is a business man whose business I believe has been listed on Forbes list of most successful businesses in America, am I right?"

"Yes Sir, everything thing you just said is correct."

"No more questions," Mr. Billingston said, smirking arrogantly. Nick looked over at Kurt and winked, ready to get his own interrogation underway.

"Hello, Mrs. Burman, how are you doing today?" Nick asked politely. Mrs. Burman looked at him like he was gum under her shoe before nodded stiffly,

"Just fine."

"That's good," Nick smiled, putting his hands together and turning to directly face her. "I just have a few questions, then we won't take any more of your time," Kurt had to hide a chuckle at the pure patronizing Nick was doing. "Firstly, Mrs. Burman, can you tell me when Alexander's birthday is?" Mrs. Burman's eyes widened and she looked to her lawyer who looked taken aback. Nick waited patiently until Mrs. Burman looked back at him,

"I don't actually, um… know." She admitted and Kurt stared in amazement, Nick was proving she was unfit by asking the simplest questions there were to ask.

"oh really?" Nick pretended to be surprised, "Well um… can you tell me what food allergies, Xander has?" Mrs. Burman narrowed her eyes at Nick who smiled back amiably,

"No, I can't."

"Yes, and what about what size clothes he wears, or what his favorite color is, or his favorite food, or his favorite book, or what about his favorite song, Mrs. Burman, can you tell me any of that?"

"I can learn all of that!" Mrs. Burman cried, looking angrier and angrier by the second.

"Oh of course you can, just a couple of more questions. You kicked your son, Jon, out of the house when he was fifteen correct? Let the record show that Jon is Alexander's late father."

"He had been led astray, we had to make him see that the kind of behavior he wanted to engage in was unacceptable in society and our home."

"Yes, well it seems that your son found people and in particular, one man who loved him for who he was. A man who started a family with Jon and who loved him until he was tragically taken from him a month ago and still loves and grieves him every day. And I do believe you were alerted that Jon was marrying Mr. Hummel-Burman, and records show that he also called you the day Xander was born, it's February 8th, by the way, his birthday." Nick said, Mrs. Burman looked like she could start breathing fire any moment. "But you showed no interest in being any part of your son, or your grandson's life. So tell me, what if Alexander came to you and told you he was something you disapproved of, like what if he told you, he wanted to be a… I don't know a stuntman, what would you say to him?" Mrs. Burman looked down her nose at Nick, sniffing proudly,

"I don't know." Nick bowed his head slightly at her before looking up at the judge,

"No more questions your honor." Kurt smirked as Nick sat down, whispering,

"And that, Mr. Hummel, is what you call a home run."

"Mr. Duval, care to bring a witness forward," Judge James asked. Nick smiled and nodded,

"I'd like to call Blaine Anderson, if I could." Judge James nodded to the bailiff to go get Blaine who was in a sound proof room just off to the side of the courtroom. A moment later Blaine came out, looking at the Burmans, smiling softly before looking and Kurt, keeping a completely neutral face and smiled at him as well. "Mr. Anderson, it says here you are the temporary guardian of Xander," Nick was also acting like he had never met Blaine in his life. These men missed there calls to be performers, Kurt decided.

"yes, for six days now he's been with me," Blaine agreed.

"Could you tell me what you have come to know about him," Nick requested.

"Of course," Blaine smiled, "He's probably the smartest four year old I have ever met." Kurt beamed with pride, "He is at a reading level that I would say is around a seven year old's. He plays guitar and piano better than I do, though don't tell him I said that," Nick, Kurt, Burt, Claire and Judge James chuckled lightly. "He is also one of the most well behaved children I have ever come across, given this situation probably puts him out of sorts, but he is polite and funny and charming. He speaks of his fathers as if they hung the moon, except when he talks about Mr. Hummel Burman giving him organic oatmeal." Kurt hung his head and laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He would eat strawberry ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner, something he says he gets from his Papa, Mr. Jon Hummel- Burman. And he loves the Sound of Music, which he gets from his Daddy." Kurt wiped his tears, blinking rapidly, "He's a beautiful, well rounded, intelligent little boy."

"And does he talk about his grandparents?" Nick asked, Blaine nodded,

"Yes, he speaks very fondly of Mr. and Mrs. Hummel." Carole snorted, biting her lip harshly when she realized what she'd done, but Kurt turned and winked at her, so she smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson," Nick smiled and looked up at the judge, "No more questions."

"You are homosexual, Mr. Anderson," Blaine raised his eyebrows,

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Is it a true statement?" Mr. Billingston said in response, Blaine looked amused and nodded,

"Yes, it is."

"Now tell me, Mr. Anderson, doesn't that make you biased in this case?" Blaine narrowed his eyes,

"I think it makes me more biased that I spent a lot of time in group homes while my parents fought over me."

"We did not ask for a sob story," Blaine shrugged,

"You asked if I had any biased."

"Yes, well, that isn't what I meant,"

"You mean that isn't the answer you were looking for." Blaine replied,

"Mr. Anderson," Judge James warned, but Blaine merely nodded and looked up at Mr. Billingston.

"Now don't you think it is possible that the reason you wanted to watch this child over the past week because you are attracted to his father?" Kurt and Nick's mouths dropped open but Blaine merely looked at him.

"Even if I was, Mr. Hummel-Burman lost his husband recently, I highly doubt he will be dating anyone anytime soon. I do not expect to get a _date_ out of this," Blaine growled.

"If you say so, no more questions your honor," Blaine watched him sit down before standing himself.

"Your Honor, may I-" Nick began but Judge James cut him off,

"No you may not, there is only one person I want to speak to before I make my decision. Mr. Anderson, could you send Alexander out here," Blaine's eyes widened.

"Your Honor, with all due respect, I don't think this child needs to see people fighting over him," he murmured softly, but Judge James shook his head.

"I do not want anyone in this courtroom to say a single word once this child is out here, I will ask the questions and none of you are to do anything to encourage or discourage him, or I will hold you in contempt. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded, even as Blaine begrudgingly went to get Xander. Kurt's heart skipped a beat, he had spoken to his son, but that was very different than seeing him, than being in the same room than him.

"DADDY!" Xander screamed and jerked out of Blaine's hold, ignoring Blaine's calls, and ran into Kurt's arms. "Daddy," Xander whimpered as he buried his face in Kurt's shirt. Kurt said nothing, not wanting to upset the judge, but he kissed his son's head and face over and over, knowing his body would be on fire at the agony of letting him go when he finally had to. Judge James gave Kurt nearly two minutes to hug and kiss his son, Kurt had told Xander he loved him several times, but nothing else.

"Mr. Hummel-Burman," Judge James said, only to have Kurt hold Xander tighter for a moment more.

"Can you go with Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said gently, though loudly enough that Judge James could hear.

"No! No more Mr. Blaine!" Xander whimpered, holding on to Kurt.

"Baby, you have to go with him, just over there, I'll be right here the whole time," Xander began to sob as he felt Blaine's hand's on his waist.

"Nooooo!" He moaned, refusing to let go of Kurt. Kurt flinched, but took Xander's arms in his hands and pried them off his neck, only to have Xander wail as if he were being murdered. "DDAAADDDDYYYY!" Kurt wiped his face as Blaine had to literally drag his son, kicking and screaming away from him. Blaine kneeled quickly in front of Xander, wiping his face tenderly,

"Kiddo, that man has to ask you a few things about your Daddy, then this will all be over," he promised. Xander quieted slightly,

"You promise," Blaine nodded.

"Promise," Xander looked up at the judge but the nodded at Blaine who picked him up and carried him to the witness box.

"Can I call you Xander?" Judge James asked gently, his judge persona gone. Xander nodded, looking at Kurt who smiled and nodded at him. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions about your Daddy and Papa, is that all right?"

"Papa went to heaven," Xander said sadly, looking at his hands.

"I know you miss him," Judge James said, Xander just nodded. "Can you tell me about your Daddy?" Xander's eyes lit up slightly and he looked up at Kurt who smiled a watery smile at him.

"He's an actor, on Broadway!" Xander said, "But he's always comes tells me good night when he gets in. And he takes me to school everyday, well not lately but…"

"What's your favorite thing about your Dad?" Xander looked at Kurt and thought for a minute,

"His cuddles," Xander decided on. "Whenever he doesn't go to work, me and him, just us, Papa doesn't like the Captain, so just me and Daddy cuddle up on the couch and watch the Captain and we sing all the songs, my favorite is "How do you solve a problem like Maria."" Kurt smirked as Xander bounced slightly talking about the movie. "And he always tells me he loves me to the moon and back when he thinks I'm asleep. And he calls me a monkey," Judge James smiled warmly at the child before pointing to Mr. And Mrs. Burman,

"Do you know who they are?" Xander nodded,

"They are Papa's Mommy and Daddy, but they don't love him, because he loved Daddy." Mrs. Burman flinched while Mr. Burman glared at Kurt, but Kurt just watched his son. "The lady called me Alexander when I met her last week. And I hate being called that," Judge James looked at Xander before looking at Mrs. Burman,

"You had never seen them before the last time you were here?"

"No Sir, Papa said they didn't talk to us." Judge James nodded,

"Xander, you can go down and be with your Daddy now." Xander grinned and ran to Kurt, nudging his face once again into Kurt's neck once he was picked up.

"Mr. Hummel Burman, I am sorry for making this difficult time in your life even worse, you are free to take your son home." Everyone in the courthouse cheered, including Nick and Blaine, but the Burmans and Billingston mumbled and griped. "Mr. and Mrs. Burman, you will receive a bill for wasting all our time. Case closed!" Kurt let out a relieved, joyful groan as Xander giggled at Kurt spinning around as he held him securely in his arms. Kurt found Nick and shook his hand,

"Thank you so much, good luck with your adoption, there is nothing in this world better than a child." Nick smiled and nodded, looking at Blaine who smiled, but Nick saw the slight sadness at losing his, what had become somewhat of a friendship with Kurt and Xander. But as Kurt and Xander were hugged by the Hummels and by Claire, they both knew, that was exactly as it should be.

"Mr. Blaine!" A voice called out as Blaine headed out of the courthouse. He turned to see Xander pulling Kurt, though he refused to release his father's hand, toward him.

"Hey kiddo, I have your suitcase in my car so you can go home with your Daddy and never have to come to my house again," Blaine said, smiling warmly at Xander.

"Not even to play?" Xander looked slightly put out. Blaine looked up at Kurt who smiled and nodded,

"We'll go over there and visit some time, Ok?" Kurt offered, Xander nodded and half hugged Blaine's hip, still not willing to let go of Kurt.

"Good, cuz he's the second best Harry Potter reader after you Daddy!" Kurt and Blaine both laughed,

"That puts you pretty high up on his list, then, he reminded Jon every chance he had that he didn't read as well as I did." Blaine chuckled and messed up Xander's hair, earning an offended cry from the four year old.

"Sorry sorry, I forgot, don't touch the hair," Blaine held his hands up in surrender, Kurt laughed,

"That's something else he gets from me." Xander beamed and held his arms to be picked up, Kurt obliged. "Thank you so much for everything," he said, knowing that despite no one was around, he didn't want to risk anyone finding out that he and Blaine had spoken and that Blaine had recommended Nick.

"My pleasure, you have an amazing son," Kurt grinned, kissing Xander's temple,

"Don't I know it."

A couple minutes later, Blaine watched with a slightly twinging heart as Kurt and Xander walked away and possibly out of his life. He knew they had agreed to visit, but life got in the way, and when you know a person a week, a week that is probably the worst week of your entire life, you try to block it all out. They would make an effort the first few days, but then, Blaine would be forgotten in the busyness of discovering a new routine with Jon's absence, forgotten in the happiness of being together again. And life would go on for all of them. But unbeknownst to Blaine, sometimes, when life moves on… Fate steps in.

TBC

_So… what do you think? Please review, should be updating soon! Lots of Klaine to come!_


	6. One Year Later

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! Especially from my neverland angels (You know who you are) _

_I was glancing over my previous chapters to make sure I got a couple of the facts right and realized I messed up! In the second chapter, during Kurt's flashback he says he is a fashion editor, and then in all the other chapters he is a broadway star (Just like Darren :P) Anyway to clear it up, he IS an actor. So sorry for that goof up though not sure any of you noticed and if you did, you were nice enough to not call me on it. I don't own anyone you know, which in this chapter is just Kurt and Blaine. I hope you enjoy. Much love to my readers!_

_****_

Kurt found himself humming "Vogue" from the new workshop he was a part of. The play was a Madonna inspired musical done by unknown writers and producers, but it was a great play, so Kurt wouldn't dare turn it down. It was the end of a long rehearsal day, and he was desperate to get home to Xander who, despite it being a year since Jon's death and eleven months since the custody situation, still clung to Kurt like he too would not come home one day. Claire was spending the afternoon, after school with him, and while Kurt worried less when it was her than when Xander was at the neighbor's, he still hated being away from his son. As he passed a coffee shop, he glanced into the window, and immediately froze. Jon. Sitting in the back corner was his late husband, it couldn't be anyone else. Kurt whipped back around and jerked the door open, his eyes instantly going back to the back corner, only to find it unoccupied.

"Jon," he whispered, he'd thought this part of his loss was over. He thought he'd stopped seeing Jon places that he simply wasn't. He sighed heavily and turned to leave when a surprised, yet rather familiar,

"Kurt?" called out to him. He turned and it would have been a lie to say his jaw didn't drop.

"Blaine," he breathed before smiling softly, "How are you?" He greeted as Blaine approached him, holding out his hand.

"I'm well, and how are you and Harry Potter doing?" Kurt chuckled at Blaine's nickname of Xander and nodded,

"Still as obsessed as ever, I don't know how I am going to explain to him he's not going to get a Hogwarts letter." Blaine pretended to be shocked,

"You mean you didn't get one? And I this time I thought you were a wizard like me!"

"Sorry just an ordinary muggle," Kurt claimed, chuckling. "I am sorry we didn't come visit you, after the trial it was just so…" Blaine held up his hand, shaking his head,

"I completely understand, no hard feelings." Kurt smiled softly,

"Thanks, so you come here often?" Kurt flinched, _really, Kurt? You're going to ask him about whether he frequents this coffee shop._

"Absolutely, it's the best in the city," Blaine answered and Kurt smirked,

"There is one coffee shop in all of New York City that is superior to all the hundreds of others?"

"That's right," Blaine nodded sternly,

"Mmhmm," Kurt chuckled. "I'll have to give it a shot," Kurt claimed, glancing up at the counter.

"Go, right now, go," Blaine ordered nudging Kurt gently. Kurt headed over there and smiled at the barista who grinned at him.

"Can I get Grande non-fat mocha," he ordered, pulling out his wallet but a hand covered his.

"Put in on my tab, Shane,"

"Oh no…" Kurt protested, "I can't let you do that, after everything you've done for me." Blaine smiled softly,

"I wouldn't want you to have to pay for a coffee you don't like." Kurt shook his head, but the barista would not take his card, and he rolled his eyes,

"You're all in cahoots together." Blaine winked at Shane,

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." Kurt snorted and headed over to the pick up, being followed closely by Blaine. "Do you have time to sit and talk?" Blaine asked, but Kurt's face fell,

"Actually, I need to get home; Xander tends to freak out if I'm more than 2 minutes later than I say I'm going to be." Kurt explained, Blaine nodded understandly,

"I worships you."

"For now," Kurt smirked, "We'll see if it's that way when he's 15." Blaine laughed, Shane passed Kurt his coffee and Kurt smiled at him before turning to Blaine. "I have to get going, but it was really good to see you again."

"You too, tell Xander I said hello," Kurt nodded, hesitating before looking back at Blaine,

"I know Xander would love to see you again. Um…can I call you, and maybe the three of us can go out for ice cream sometime?" Kurt bit his lip, he felt like he needed to ask Jon's permission for this, to have ice cream with his son and a—friend?

"That'd be great, call me anytime, it's the same number it was." Kurt nodded, raising his coffee cup,

"Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem," Blaine replied as Kurt headed out of the coffee shop. Blaine winced as he sat down at a nearby table. What was he doing? Going out to ice cream with a widower and his son, just because he was lonely and Kurt had been the first man to ever put butterflies in his stomach just by being in the same room. This could be a complete disaster, this situation could end with all three of them hurt. Blaine knew that letting someone, specially another man into Kurt and Xander's life, might be a truly bad idea. It had only been a year, and what if Kurt was only speaking to him because he too was lonely and Blaine was just a rebound?

Walking down the street, Kurt's thoughts followed around the same path so that by the time he opened the door to his home, his stomach is in knots. He sighed heavily and threw his keys on the table next to the door.

"Daddy!" Xander's arms were around Kurt's waist, his face nuzzling into his stomach, before Kurt even realized what hit him.

"Hey bud," Kurt said in the tone reserved only for Xander, it was one that Xander had come to recognize as his father saying he loved him without using the words. Kurt held his son tighter to him, his mind going back to how developing, even a friendship with Blaine, would affect his son. "How was school?"

"Good, we painted," Xander answered, grinning.

"Hey Kur-" Claire greeted, before cutting herself off when she saw the look upon Kurt's face. "Little Man, can you go run clean up your room," she requested, not looking at her nephew.

"Why do you guys say that when you want to talk without me hearing?" Xander pouted before obeying. Claire motioned to the kitchen, Kurt followed, deciding it wasn't worth arguing, plus it might be nice to talk to someone.

"Let me fix you some tea," Claire suggested as Kurt sat at the counter, propping up his chin with his fists. The tea was ready quickly and Claire sat it in front of her brother-in-law, sitting down next to him, turning the barstool towards him. "What happened? You look like you're gonna be sick," she said, Kurt fingered the ring of his mug thoughtfully.

"I thought I would be alone forever when I was a kid and even as a teenager," Kurt began, knowing that if there someone who would be able to help him it would be his late husband's sister. "And then I get to college and realize just how small Lima was, I always knew Lima was a stupid cow town, but here… I had a boyfriend before my freshmen midterms." Kurt let out a soft chuckle, "Fast forward 5 years later and I meet Jon, this beautiful, amazing, kind man and he's all mine. And I'm his. Then we get married and have this gorgeous child, and I was done. I had my family, my career, and nothing would take that from me. I had the rest of my life planned out perfectly. Next thing I know, he is being taken from me as ruthlessly as my mom was and with a single phone call, I am single parent. And for the first time since I was seventeen, I thought I was meant to be alone, and that was just my lot." Kurt shakes his head when Claire tried to interrupt, "let me finish," Claire nodded. "Now, this man, this…angel, who puts butterflies in my stomach and makes me laugh for the first time in a long time, walks into my life, and I once again have hope for love, maybe." Kurt hesitated, not wanting to get ahead of himself, there was no hint that Blaine wanted to be anything other than his friend. "But I still feel like I'm cheating on Jon for letting him pay for my coffee. And I feel so guilty inviting him to have ice cream with Xander and me. Am I a terrible husband and father, Claire? Am I a bad person?" Kurt asked, taking the first sip of the tea.

"Kurt… if you think Jon wouldn't have wanted you to move on and fall in love again, you never knew him at all." Kurt looked at her, offended and hurt, but she reached over and grabbed his hand, kissing it softly. "He would have been heartbroken to see you questioning this, he would only want to see that smile on your face again," Kurt smiled softly when Claire bumped his chin gently. "And if this guy makes you happy, go for it!"

"So you don't think it's too fast? I still miss Jon every day, there is not a moment that goes by that I don't miss him."

"Does this guy know about Jon?" Claire asked, and Kurt blushed to realize he hadn't told Claire who the guy was.

"It's Blaine Anderson," Claire gaped at this statement.

"The attorney that kept Xan during the custody thing?" Kurt nodded, biting his lip before taking another sip of tea. "He's a babe,"

"Claire," Kurt scolded, but Claire shrugged,

"I calls them as I sees them." Kurt smirked shaking his head, sighing softly, "Honey, look, start out as friends with him. Go out for ice cream, have coffee, let Xander see you two together as friends, then if it becomes more it won't be quite as much of a shock to him." Kurt nodded slowly gulping the tea before pulling Claire into a hug,

"Thanks, Claire bear." Claire smiled, hugging him back,

"Anytime."

WTIAWTIAWTIAWTIAWTIA

"Hello," A voice answered on only the second ring.

"Hi, it's Kurt Hummel," Kurt answered, biting his bottom lip roughly.

"Oh!" A surprised, a pleasantly surprised tone came from Blaine, causing Kurt to chuckle lightly.

"We're expecting me, huh?" He had put Xander in the bed half an hour ago, they were back to their nightly battle that had ended for a while after Jon's death. Which in a way Kurt was extremely gratefully for, things were getting back to a…new normal.

"I was hoping but…" Blaine cut himself off, "I mean…uh, crap," Kurt laughed once more, it felt good to make that noise again. He would laugh at Xander at times, but they weren't the same.

"It's fine, I am hoping you will take me up on my offer to have ice cream with Xan and I. He got his report card today, all S's and I told him we'd celebrate and that Mr. Blaine might come. He lit up like a Christmas tree."

"Really?" Kurt could hear the happiness in Blaine's voice and he nodded before remembering Blaine couldn't see him.

"Really, so what do you say, tomorrow, 6 oclock?"

"I'd love to. Where?"

"Helen's, on 87th and Broadway," Kurt found himself smiling, and it wasn't forced.

"I'll be there, would it be all right if I bought Xander a little present, since he did well at school?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, but… sure, if you'd like," Kurt was far more lenient on gifts for his son than just about anything.

"So, are you working on anything right now?" Blaine asked, almost hesitantly,

"Yes, I'm workshopping this play based on Madonna songs, it's great."

"Oh that sounds so awesome…."

The two men spent the next two hours talking about everything, their childhoods, their careers, their thoughts on theater and television, music and movies. Kurt felt nearly normal as he laughed and joked like he hadn't really in a year, it was a pretty nice feeling.

_Ok, here's the deal, I am about to start a new semester at a new university next week. I am truly hoping to get my next chapter out before then, but with packing and making sure all my ducks are in a row, I am unable to promise anything. I promise you though I WILL update, it just might be during my spring break in march. So don't give up on me! Love you all xoxo please review!_


	7. Five months later

_This is set five months after the previous chapter. It's fluffy mess, the next chapter will be slightly less happy, but I hope you enjoy this one :D_

Kurt grinned just as wide as a familiar knock came on the door. They both knew it was Blaine, for the past 5 months, practically every knock that came to the door was Blaine. and Kurt found himself nearly desperate to be around him.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Xander yelled as he ran to the door, but Kurt managed to say,

"Ask who it is first!" Xander screeched to a stop at the door and put his face against the door.

"Secret password?" Xander said carefully. Kurt, who had entered the room could hear Blaine chuckle,

"Zonko's joke shop."

"RIGHT!" Xander cheered and threw the door open, laughing as Blaine had his tongue stuck out and was scrunching up his face and poking his ears out. Kurt chuckled, shaking his head,

"I don't know how they let you out of kindergarten."

"I got too tall to stay," Blaine replied, entering the apartment when Kurt motioned him in.

"It couldn't have been by that much," Kurt teased as Blaine's mouth dropped open in mock offense.

"That was uncalled for, Mr. Hummel-Burman," Kurt laughed,

"You set yourself up for it though." Blaine smiled and shrugged,

"No argument there. How was school today, Harry Potter?" Blaine asked Xander who was currently running around the room, his cape on and his wand in hand.

"It was bloody brilliant!"

"Xander, what have I told you about that word?" Kurt scolded, knowing that while it wasn't frowned upon in America, bloody was something little kids weren't supposed to say.

"That I can say it once I turn Ron's age," Xander remembered. Kurt nodded,

"And are you Ron's age yet?"

"Nooo," Xander pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance, causing Blaine to have to hold back laughter.

"He looks just like you when he does that," Blaine claimed. Kurt grimaced,

"I know, he'll have the bitch stare down before I know it." Xander gasped and Kurt flinched and bit is bottom lip in anger at cussing in front of his son.

"$1 to the swear jar!"

"Yeah, yeah, all right, you little swear jar nazi," Kurt muttered under his breath as he pulled a dollar out of his wallet as Blaine did nothing to hide his amusement. "Not a word," Kurt warned, but Blaine held his hands up in surrender, but both men were beaming.

"Daddy," Xander said softly, causing his father to turn to him quickly in slight alarm. Xander never got that voice unless something was wrong. "You gave him Papa's look," Kurt quickly looked up to Blaine who looked surprised and unsure.

"What do you mean, Xan?" Kurt asked, unsure of what his son had seen.

"The one when Papa would say something that you pretended to be mad about, but then you'd kinda smile, you gave it to Mr. Blaine." Kurt blinked rapidly, unsure of how to explain this to the five year old, especially not knowing if Blaine particularly felt the same.

"I didn't mean anything by it, he was just teasing me, and I was just picking on him back." Xander smiled up at Blaine who nodded,

"Ok, can we go for ice cream now, please Daddy, please, please, please!" Xander begged, satisfied, Kurt shook his head,

"If he wasn't his Papa's son, I would never believe he could eat as much ice cream as he does." Blaine laughed and grabbed Xander's coat that was on the back of the kitchen chair.

"It's cold out there, Harry Potter, you need this on,"

"Can we walk though, please Daddy?" Xander pleaded as he let Blaine help him into his coat. Kurt hesitated,

"Is it really cold?" Blaine shrugged,

"It's about 40 degrees, not awful but…"

"Please…" Xander gave him the puppy dog look and Kurt caved.

"UHH," he moaned, "I am defenseless against those eyes, you would honestly think I would have become immune to them by now," Xander giggled triumphantly, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Where do you get the energy to keep up with him?" Blaine asked chuckling as Xander began to run around the room and away from Kurt's attempt to put gloves on his small hands. Kurt gave up after a minute of chasing him around, sighing heavily and letting his hands fall at his sides.

"I keep my extra energy in jar by the door," he sung-spoke the last bit of it and Blaine laughed,

"Is that a Beatles reference?"

"Yeah you like it?" Kurt asked grinning.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled.

"Xander if you don't get over here Mr. Blaine and I will go eat ice cream without you." Xander was standing stock still in front of Kurt in a second, Kurt smirked,

"He has his ways, I have mine," Kurt winked playfully at Blaine who smiled happily. He couldn't remember a time in his entire life he'd ever been as happy as he was since he met these two people. It was as if they gave him a light he hadn't realized he needed. All Kurt had to do was smile and Blaine was mush, all Xander had to do was look at him and Blaine was his slave. He would be heartbroken if he lost them, in any way. "-aine? Blaine?" Kurt's voice broke him out of his trance and looked up from his daze at the two boys he'd grown very fond of. They both wore the same expression of amusement, and it was then that Blaine realized his mouth was hanging open. "Are you all right?" Kurt asked,

"Sorry, just day dreaming." Blaine lied, smiling down at Xander who giggled and tugged Kurt arm,

"Ice cream, ice cream!" he demanded.

"Okay, okay," Kurt chuckled and took Xander's hand as they exited the apartment. After a double check that they had their wallets and Kurt's keys, they headed down to the street. They would have to cross part of Central park to get the ice cream parlor that was their favorite. Once they reached there, Kurt let go of Xander's hand, he knew Xander wouldn't get out of sight.

"So workshop is almost over, you think they'll invite you to stay on?" Blaine asked softly, his shoulder brushing against Kurt's to tell him he was there.

"I will hire a hit man if they don't," Kurt chuckled, "Oh, how are Jeff and Nick doing? First few weeks are always the toughest," he said.

"They are realizing that the expression 'sleeps like a baby' does not apply to Liam," Blaine chuckled. Blaine would never admit that every time he saw Nick and Jeff with Liam and each time he saw Kurt with Xander, he ached to be a father.

"Oh I'd love to have another one," Kurt murmured.

"Do you think you and Jon would have?" Blaine asked, not wanting to overstep his boundaries,

"Yes, had he not… I would probably have two brats running around." Kurt said because he knew Xander was in hearing distance.

"I am not a brat!" Xander claimed, even as he giggled, knowing Kurt didn't mean anything by it. A moment of comfortable silence passed when suddenly Blaine felt a hand in his, looking down to see Kurt's linked securely to his. This wasn't completely new to them; they were both affectionate people, especially Blaine. So there was often physical contact between the two, which was nothing more than expressions of friendships. But this hold seemed to be different; it was fingered linked, palms touching in a more intimate way than was particularly normal. They were still careful around Xander, though he had told Kurt he was glad Kurt was smiling again, but they didn't want the five year old to get the idea that Kurt was replacing Jon in anyway.

"Is this ok?" Kurt whispered, not wanting to spook Blaine.

"It's more than ok with me, as long as it's ok with you," Blaine promised, their hands immediately tightening around each others.

"Would you be interested in going to dinner one night, maybe without Xander?" Kurt asked shyly, biting his lip.

"I would love that, but you have to pay, since you're the one who asked." Blaine stated, smiling when Kurt grinned,

"Of course, a gentleman always pays on the first date."

"Does that make me not a gentleman?" Blaine asked, knowing that he was beaming with happiness and yet not being able to bring himself to care. This man liked him back and they were taking the next step! He felt like a thirteen year old saying that, but he felt that way.

"Hmmm, I'll let it slide this time," Kurt grinned, he too was glowing, having not felt this way about anyone for nearly a year and a half. Xander suddenly ran through their joined hands, taking each of their hands in one of his own,

"Swing me, please." The men looked at each other and smirked as they lifted the weightless child into the air. Xander squealed and giggled as his feet didn't touch the ground for nearly a minute as he was swung back and forth. Then suddenly Blaine grabbed him around his middle and threw his over his shoulder, carrying by his legs like a sack. Xander squealed and laughed as he squirmed desperately to get free, though they all knew he was just playing along.

"Daddy!" Xander cried, laughter still in his voice. Kurt looked at him causally as if nothing were different.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying not to laugh,

"Help me!" Xander giggled, screaming when Blaine pretended to almost drop him.

"Help you with what?" Kurt teased, smirking, but able to hold back his laughter.

"Daaaddddddyyyyyy," Xander whined, even as he giggled euphorically. Blaine began to spin around in a circle uncontrolled, causing Xander to scream louder, almost outweighing his snorts.

"Don't make my child sick, Blaine, or I'll make you clean it up," Kurt called, making sure Blaine could hear him.

"Sorry," Blaine said sheepishly, though he was still chortling in amusement. He put Xander down and the boy toddled dangerously,

"Wwwwhhhoooooaaaa," he groaned dizzily. Once his head had stop spinning he found Blaine's face, and grinned a face splitting smile,

"Do that again!"

_Isn't Xander a doll? XD please please review! Xoxoxo to my Storm and Pan *heart*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so this chapter took a bit of a different turn that I expected. But here it is. Hope you like it. This is dedicated to Pan who is about to embark on a new chapter in his life. You will do beautifully darling. Xoxo Please review. Hugs and kisses to all my readers!_

He could not remember the last time he'd felt like this. It must have been sometime with Jon, but Kurt honestly couldn't remember when or where it had happened. But here, with Blaine, dancing in the middle of a restaurant that wasn't particularly meant to be slow danced in, but several couples had joined them when they started, he felt happy. They had been enjoying dinner and the conversation of their second real date, when the song, _Have I told you lately_ by Rod Stewart had come over the sound system and his romantic…Date?... Boyfriend?... had held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance." Kurt had frozen for a second, not believing that this was happening, that this man was asking _him_ to dance, in a public place, a place that dancing generally did not take place. He'd blushed brightly but taken that hand, allowing himself to be pulled into Blaine's arms and the feeling of being cherished over ran him. He felt as if this made the world brighter, as much as Xander kept him alive and smiling, it felt like Blaine was here to keep him WANTING to live and WANTING to smile, it was nice.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered in the ear that his head was resting next to.

"Mmm," Kurt purred in response, smiling dreamily.

"Can you see us together for a long time?" Blaine knew it was probably a bit too early to be asking questions like that. He was aware that Kurt would still become guilty for feeling like he was moving on with his life, without Jon. And Blaine knew that Jon would always have a place in Kurt's heart that Blaine would never be able to, or want to, move into. Plus this was only their second real date, only the second time it was just the two of them, but part of him had to know if he was just Kurt's first attempt at dating after Jon, or if he was someone Kurt saw himself with for an extended amount of time.

"I can see us together forever," Kurt whispered and honestly Blaine wasn't sure he knew he'd said it aloud because he said, louder, "Yes, I can." Blaine held him tighter, burying his face in Kurt's neck, trying to his a smile but realizing that Kurt would have been able to feel it anyway. The song ended, but neither men wanted the dance to, but it ended anyway in a mutual moment of breaking apart and Kurt led them back to their table, both unknowingly having that 'in love' glow. They had only been seated a moment when an older woman walked up to their table and both faces fell slightly, and Kurt tensed before looking up at the woman, forcing a smile.

"I just wanted to tell you boys that you two are the cutest things I have seen in a long time." Both men looked at each other than back at her surprised, the woman's husband came up behind her and took her hand, kissing it affectionately. "You remind me of how, Jackson and I were when we were younger," the woman claimed.

"You two are clearly meant for each other, looking at each other like there is nothing else in this world," Jackson explained, smiling warmly. "Like I still look at my Lily," he looked at his wife with so much love that Blaine was taken aback. He looked over at Kurt who was looking at him with the exact same expression, until he realized he'd been caught and looked back up at the couple quickly, blushing slightly.

"Thank you," Kurt said, Jackson and Lily beamed at him, nodding before Lily took Kurt's hand in hers.

"Falling in love is never easy, especially after the loss of another partner, Dear," she said to Kurt, whose eyes widened in shock. "I lost my first husband, Michael in the war. When I first met Jackson, I thought I was somehow betraying Michael, but he more than anyone would have wanted me to be happy. I can see in your eyes how you are still wondering if your feelings for this cutie is somehow lessening what you and your late partner had, but it's not. Sometimes we have more than one person we are meant to be with." Kurt looked up at her, tears streaming down his face, "It's a gift, falling in love, don't take it for granted." Kurt suddenly wrapped his arms around Lily,

"Thank you." Lily smiled, hugging Kurt in return,

"My pleasure, Honey, all love is beautiful, especially when you find it where and when you least expect it."

"You're an angel, aren't you?" Kurt whispered as he separated from her, she gently cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Only if you are one too," Kurt let out a wet laugh before shaking his head.

"We need to be heading out, Lil," Jackson said softly, holding out his hand, Lily smiled at him, looking like a love stuck teenager.

"Okay, goodnight, boys, I wish you all the happiness in the world," Kurt smiled at her and nodded, looking down at Blaine who was grinning. Kurt reached out his hand and Blaine took it, as they look back at the older couple who was also holding hands as they walked away.

"I want us to be like that, when we're their age," Blaine whispered, his eyes widening when he realized Kurt had heard it and was staring at him.

"You think you could love me that much?" Kurt asked, breathlessly and Blaine really wished they were not in a crowded place so that he could kiss Kurt in that moment, kiss him and never let him go.

"I think I already do," Blaine stated in reply, unable to look in Kurt's eyes. Suddenly he felt Kurt pull away from his hand and he flinched, he'd gone too far.

"Are you joking? Don't lie to me, Blaine," Blaine's eyes snapped up to Kurt, to see this beautiful person, biting his lip hard to keep back his tears in check. Blaine lunged forward and grabbed Kurt's face forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"I would NEVER lie to you about something like that. I do love you, please don't ever feel like you don't deserve that!"

"It's not that I don't think I don't deserve it, I just…" he let out a soft sigh, looking at the table, "Is here really place to discuss this?" Blaine inhaled at the obvious aversion but he nodded,

"Ok, but we do need to talk about this, I need to know, Kurt, I need to know what is going on in that handsome head of yours." Kurt smirked gratefully and nodded, he knew he would eventually have to tell the truth, but he was going to stall as long as possible.

The next day Kurt found himself grinning when the name 'Blaine' flashed on his screen.

"Tell Blaine I said hi!" Xander said when he saw Kurt's expression.

"How did you know it was him?" Kurt asked as he put the phone up to his ear, "Hey stranger," he greeted.

"You smile different when it's Blaine, it's real when it's him," Xander answered without looking up from his homework.

"Hi, beautiful, I was wondering if you and Harry Potter wanted to go grab some dinner?" Kurt barely heard Blaine, instead he was staring at Xander.

"What did you just say, Xan?" Kurt asked quietly, Blaine could hear the surprise and maybe the fear in Kurt's voice.

"I said that you smile bigger when Blaine is around or on the phone, like you're excited, I like seeing you smile like that again," Kurt looked at his son for a moment before Blaine's,

"Kurt! Kurt! Talk to me! What's wrong?" brought him out of his trance.

"Nothing, sorry, just… dinner sound's great, where and when?"

"How about tonight if you aren't too busy," Blaine offered.

He put his hand over the mouth of his phone, "What do you say, Xander? Dinner with Blaine tonight?" Xander grinned over at Kurt and nodded his head excitedly,

"Pizza, please Daddy! Pizza, pizza!" Xander squealed and Kurt chuckled,

"Did you get that?"

"I think I understood the screaming," Blaine laughed. "Pete's Place it is, 6:00?"

"Sounds like a date," Kurt hung up the phone a few moments later before walking over to Xander who grinned up at him.

"Are we going to have pizza with Blaine?"

"Yep, if you get your homework done,"

"Yyyeeeeessssssss," Xander kicked his feet happily, Kurt shook his head and kissed his hair. "Love you, Daddy!" Kurt beamed,

"I love you too, Baby." Kurt couldn't believe how proud he felt of his son. He was only six doing spelling words but as the beautiful little boy smiled widely at him, Kurt felt himself swell with pride at just the sight of his child.

That night at dinner the three laughed and spent the night like it had always been the three of them. In the middle of his bite of salad Xander asked Kurt a question that caused Kurt to choke on the lettuce that shot to the back of his throat.

"Daddy, what does soul-mate mean?" Kurt coughed and stuttered at his son's innocent question.

"Where did you hear that word?" Kurt asked, as Blaine patted his back gently.

"On a movie I saw, they said that the main guy and girl were soul-mates, what does it mean?" Kurt pressed his lips together thinking about what he was supposed to tell his child.

"A soul-mate is…." Kurt gulped, "It's a…well it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else." Kurt smiled softly, kissing Xander's hair affectionately, "It's someone who makes you a better person…"

"I'm sorry Kurt, can I disagree with you on that?" Blaine interrupted, Kurt nodded, slightly relieved to no long be in the spotlight, a first for him. "They don't make you a better person, you do that yourself, because they inspire you," Kurt didn't miss how Blaine was looking right at him, not at Xander who he was answering. "A soul-mate is someone you carry with you forever,"

"It's the one person who knew you and accepted you, and believed in you, when no one else did. Or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them." Kurt found himself biting his lower lip, unsure of who he was referring to, "Nothing can ever change that."

"Was Papa your soul-mate?" Both Blaine and Kurt whipped their head to Xander, Kurt's mouth opened and closed like a fish, before looking at Blaine, and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Sweetie, um… I don't know that we know who our soul-mates are until the end of our lives, when we've been with everyone we are supposed to be with." Xander bit his lip, swallowing hard, looking slightly heartbroken, Kurt grabbed Xander's cheeks gently,

"I loved your Papa very much. I still love him," Kurt clarified. Xander smiled and nodded going back to his pizza. Kurt sat back and looked at Blaine who smiled softly at him, trying to hide his uncertainty of the two of them at that moment.

As the two men and the little boy walked towards Kurt's apartment, they could all tell that Xander was having difficulty staying awake, even as he walked. Kurt picked him up, Xander's legs wrapping around Kurt's waist instinctually, lying his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smirked sweetly at his son, Blaine wondered if he would ever have the chance to truly be a part of their family.

"Mmm, Blaine, hand," Xander said drowsily, holding out his hand to be taken, Blaine obeyed and accepted the small hand in his own. Xander smiled weakly and closed his eyes again, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed contently, looking at Blaine,

"I could spend the rest of my life like this," he stated. Blaine maneuvered carefully, not releasing Xander's hand, while he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. He saw Xander's eyes peek open for a second before they fell shut again, Xander's mouth frowning slightly, before slipping back into a natural sleep expression. Kurt, however, smiled and shifted his body to be even closer to Blaine's, well as close as he could with Xander in his arms. "You didn't have to pay for dinner you know?" Kurt murmured, speaking quietly so as not to wake up Xander whose even breathing told him, he was asleep.

"You paid last time, my turn," Kurt's smile widened slightly and he turned his head, leaning over just enough to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Well thanks anyway," Blaine blushed slightly and nodded slightly,

"No problem." Was it so wrong that he wanted to feel this way forever? Was it so terrible that he wanted to fall asleep and wake up to that amazing face every day? Did it make him a bad person that he wanted to throw a football in the backyard with Xander? Or that he wanted to read him Harry Potter 4 as Kurt giggled in the door frame at his bad Snape impression? Was it so bad that he wanted to grow old with Kurt, to hold his hand even though it caused their arthritis to ache? Why shouldn't he want that amazing smile directed at him? Or for those lips to belong to him? Maybe, but he couldn't help falling in love, and falling he was, fast and hard, for this incredible man carrying his son in his arms. He was so screwed.

_The part about the boys describing what a soul-mate is, is not mine. It's from a video I saw by someone I cannot think of the name of. It's a beautiful video though, I tried to make contact with her, but never received an answer. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

_Finally! This one was tough to write. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. And to my Pan and Stormy and the boyfriends, I am so glad you are all part of my life. Thank you for your reviews and chats. Xoxoxo_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own anyone in this story that you have heard of before you read this._

Kurt knew the moment he opened his eyes that something was wrong. Someone wasn't bouncing up and down on his bed, there wasn't screams of 'Wake up, Daddy! Time for school time for school!' It was how his son woke him up every morning, but on this Friday… silence… Xander. Kurt didn't even remember getting to his son's room, all he saw was the flushed skin and all he heard was the wracking breaths that Xander was trying to inhale and exhale.

"Baby," Kurt murmured, going to his side, brushing his hair back from the sweaty brow, he instantly flinched at the temperature. It wasn't dangerous, Kurt knew, but it wasn't mildly spiked either.

"Daddy," Xander whispered so softly that Kurt had to tell himself he had actually heard it.

"I'm right here, I'm going to get you some medicine ok, it'll make you all better," Kurt promised, standing slowly, stopping when Xander whimpered.

"Don't leave me," he begged and Kurt felt his heart break.

"Shhh," Kurt soothed, kissing Xander's forehead, realizing that Xander had yet to open his eyes. "I'll be just a second, I'm just going to the bathroom, then I won't leave your side the rest of the day." Xander moaned but Kurt stood and headed down the hall, his mind going over everything he needed to get the six year old, at least what he needed immediately. Children's Tylenol, thermometer, glass of water, a cool wash cloth, a vomit bucket, just in case… and vapor rub for the clear congestion in Xander's chest. This was the first time Xander had been this sick since Jon died. Xander was a healthy kid, with all the organic food Kurt filled him with… but first grade classroom germs were no match for all natural, organic pita chips.

When he entered the room Xander's eyes creaked open, heavy with sickness and exhaustion, but Kurt saw the relief on his son's face when he saw him.

"It hurts," Xander whined, begging wordlessly for Kurt to make it better.

"I know, Baby, I know," Kurt said comfortingly, setting all that he was carrying down on the nightstand. He took the thermometer and put it gently in Xander's ear, Xander was looking up at him helplessly. Kurt could not think of a worst feeling that seeing your child hurt and not being able to fix it. He'd felt that way when Jon died and Xander was heartbroken, and now, in a different sense but still unable to solve the problem instantly, Kurt's inside's ached. The thermometer beeped and Kurt winced at the 102 temperature. "Come here, Xan, can you chew this up for me?" Xander closed his eyes and shook his head weakly,

"No yucky medicine."

"This isn't the yucky kind, this is the cherry chewy kind, you like that," Kurt countered. Xander slowly peeked at Kurt who held up the small pill, Xander nodded and opened his mouth like a baby bird. Kurt smiled softly and put it on his tongue. Kurt nodded in mild satisfaction as Xander chewed and swallowed. "Is it your belly? Or your head?" Kurt asked, Xander touched his throat and head, and then his chest. Kurt nodded and reached for the vapor rub, and reminded himself to find the humidifier once Xander was asleep. Xander sighed softly when the menthol started to do its job and made it easier for him to breathe. Kurt leaned down, holding his lips to Xander's head for several seconds before sitting back up.

"Sit with me," Xander croaked, his eyes pleaded. Kurt laid down next to him, Xander instantly curled his body up next to his father, snuggling into the embrace that was offered. "I love you, Daddy," Xander whispered, inhaling Kurt's scent.

"I love you too, Baby," Kurt replied, tickling Xander's arm with the tips of his fingers.

"More than the stars?' Xander whispered, sleep taking him over him.

"Mmmhmm" Kurt replied,

_**Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you….**_

Xander was fast asleep by the time Kurt was finished with the song. Kurt carefully stood, wrapping Xander warmly under his covers, kissing his cheek before heading off to find the humidifier. It was on his way back to his son's bedroom that he remembered his date that night with Blaine, he'd have to cancel.

"Hey, Beautiful, I was just thinking about you, I can't wait to see you tonight," Blaine flirted shamelessly, even though Kurt knew it was genuine.

"Actually, I am going to have to take rain check, I can't leave Xander, he's come down with something." Kurt explained, searching through the cabinets for food to fix for lunch when Xander was well enough to eat later that day.

"Is he ok?" Blaine asked, worry clear in his voice and there was no way Kurt could possibly explain how much it meant that a man who had no real reason to care about Xander, could sound that uneasy.

"He'll be fine, I just can't leave him tonight," Kurt explained.

"Call me if I can do anything for you or for him, if I can pick up some medicine of anything," Blaine offered and Kurt found himself smiling.

"Thank you," Blaine made him feel like he was worth being thought of.

"Anytime, and tell Harry Potter that if he gets better I'll buy him an entire sundae," Kurt giggled,

"If I tell him that, you better be ready to deliver Mr. Anderson." Kurt called Blaine Mr. Anderson when he was being playful and Blaine always grinned when Kurt called him that.

"Have I ever reneged on a promise to either of you?" Blaine asked, a smirk clear in his voice.

"There is always a first time for everything," Kurt shrugged, he was sitting at the kitchen table, beaming, it took him a moment to realize he probably looked like he was 15 years old, talking to his first boyfriend.

"I resent that!" Blaine said, pretending to be offended, Kurt just chuckled, trying to tone down his school girlness.

"Awww poor baby, I hurt him feeling," Kurt teased, speaking as though he was talking to a child.

"Ok is the mocking really necessary?" Blaine asked, chuckling softly,

"I think so… yes, keeps you grounded." Kurt claimed. The two talked for the next few minutes until Xander's quiet voice came through the air. "Oh, I have to go, but I promise I'll make it up to you," he claimed.

"Your son always comes first, Kurt," Blaine corrected and Kurt smiled softly and nodded, even though Blaine couldn't see him. "I'll call later and check on you guys,"

"Thanks," Kurt replied, ending the call and heading into Xander's room.

Xander's fever broke around 4 pm and he fell back asleep thanks to the medicine. Kurt considered getting some work done, but he found himself falling asleep on the couch before he could. He was awaken around 5:30 when a hand touched his face gently. His eyes were met with bright, worried, caramel colored eyes and he smiled,

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, sitting up and searching for a clock,

"I stopped by to see how Xander was, and to make sure you both had something to eat." Blaine explained, Kurt looked at him mildly confused _why would Blaine bring him food_. "If I remember correctly, you forget to take care of yourself when you are looking after someone else." Kurt smiled sheepishly and shrugged, standing up and blinking owlishly.

"I need to go check on Xan," Kurt said, Blaine nodded and motioned to the kitchen,

"I'll go fix the soup I got." Before Kurt could overthink it, he kissed Blaine's lips quickly and chastely, but it was their first kiss and they were both grinning as they separated. Blaine suddenly pulled them back in for a deeper, opened mouth kiss, one like neither had, had in _years_.

"NO!" A voice cried from the door frame and the two men jumped apart like they had been burned. Xander's eyes were flooded with tears and he was looking at Kurt with such heartache that the father felt like he had completely betrayed his son. "Those are… No!" Xander yelled before running back into his room, sobbing. Kurt looked at Blaine who inhaled deeply,

"I'm gonna go, call me later." Kurt nodded and left Blaine to let himself out as he followed his son. Xander was curled up on his bed, holding a picture of Kurt, Jon and himself to his chest.

"Baby…" Kurt began, walking slowly into the room only to have Xander cry harder. Kurt sat down on the bed and touched Xander's back, but instantly Xander jerked away, glaring angrily up at Kurt.

"You were giving him Papa's kisses, you were kissing him like you used to kiss Papa." Kurt flinched and licked his lips, Blaine's taste lingered. "You aren't supposed to want to kiss anyone but Papa like that," Xander accused, his tears fading into scowls of hurt and resentment.

"Xan…" Kurt knew he had to be cautious, "I know you know Papa's been gone a while, and I still love him sssoo much, but I…" Kurt paused, how was he supposed to explain to a six year old that he had fallen in love with someone else. "Do you remember how I told you that the love I have for you is different than the kind I have for Papa?" Xander nodded slowly and Kurt continued, "Well I love Blaine that way, the adult way." Xander shook his head,

"I don't want you to," Kurt felt his heart break and he inhaled a shaky breath and licked his lips.

"Xander I—"

"Please, Daddy, please don't love Mr. Blaine," Xander beg and Kurt failed to fight tears as he nodded slowly.

"Ok, Baby, I won't," he agreed, hugging Xander closer, kissing the top of his head. As Blaine had said, his son would always come first. "You want some soup?" Kurt asked, feeling Xander nod against him.

It was nine before Xander had fallen back asleep and Kurt got the chance to call Blaine. Sobs hiccupped in Kurt's throat as he waited for Blaine to answer.

"Hey," Blaine said softly and Kurt could tell he was fearful about what was about to happen.

"I am so sorry, Blaine. You have no idea how sorry I am but…" Kurt's voice choked itself off so Blaine took the chance to let him off the hook.

"It's ok, I understand, he's your kid, I-" Blaine paused inhaled deeply. "I will miss you though," his voice breaking and a sob escaped his mouth, which gave Kurt the permission to release one as well.

"I'll miss you too," Kurt whimpered. They sat with the phones to their ears in silence for nearly five minutes, just listening to each other's breathing. "Bye Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Bye Kurt, i-I love you," Blaine stuttered.

"I love you too," Kurt sobbed and they ended the call. Kurt cried himself to sleep that night, his face buried in Jon's pillow. He'd already lost one chance at love and happiness, now he was giving up the other. But Xander's happiness was more important than his own.

_I promise you, I was crying harder than Kurt was writing the last bit of this chapter. Please don't be mad at Xander, he's just a kid. Please review tho thank you so much for reading *Heart*_


	10. Chapter 10

_I probably fixed this problem too quickly, but I don't care, I like it. Hope you do too! Please review either way. I don't own anyone you recognize. Dedicated to Pan and Stormy, love you guys. And thank you to all of my beautiful readers and reviewers *heart*_

Two weeks had passed since Kurt had last spoken to Blaine and Xander couldn't stand it. Kurt was acting sad again, almost as sad as he had been when he lost Jon. Not quite as upset, but not far off, at least this time he was trying to fake a smile. Xander studied his father as Kurt robotically cleaned the kitchen, this was his fault, he knew it was, he's told Kurt he wanted him to break up with Mr. Blaine, and Kurt had.

"Daddy," Xander said softly, desperate to fix what he had done. Kurt looked up at him, smiling softly, not a true smile, but not entirely faked either. Xander couldn't think of anything to say so he merely shook his head and looked back down at the table. Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion but the said,

"You want to go get ice cream later?" Xander's head snapped up and he beamed,

"Can we invite Mr. Bla-" he bit his lip, Kurt wasn't the only one missing Blaine. Kurt flinched violently and gulped,

"If you want I can call him." His voice was smaller than Xander could remember hearing it in a long time, but he shook his head, no, he had messed this up. And he had to fix it, but how?

Xander spend the next day trying to think of ideas to get his father and Blaine back together. Because it hurt to see Kurt with someone other than his Papa, but it hurt more to see his Daddy so sad.

"Kurt!" Claire gasped when he opened the door to let her in, but Kurt quickly shook his head and motioned to Xander who waved quietly at her. But then suddenly, it hit him, maybe he didn't have to fix this on his own.

"Auntie Claire!" he cried and grabbed her hand, pulling her urgently into his bedroom. Claire looked back at Kurt, confused, but he just shrugged. Xander shut the door behind him and lead Claire to his bed, jumping on it, patting the seat next to him. Claire seemed to be getting more confused by the moment, but she humored her nephew and sat on the bed.

"What's going on little man?" Claire asked, noticing how he showed signs of being nervous, the same way John used to, looking at the ground and turning his lips to one corner of his mouth.

"I made a mistake," Xander whispered before looking up at her, she was alarmed to see that his eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, honey, it's all right," Claire claimed, pulling him into a hug, shushing him soothingly.

"I hurt Daddy real bad," Xander whimpered, Claire pulled away so she could look at him.

"What do you mean?" Xander inhaled a shaky breath before starting the story.

"You know Mr. Blaine, and how Daddy likes him?" Claire nodded, "I like him too, but…" a stray tear feel down Xander's face, "He is really funny and loves Harry, and calls me Harry Potter, and he makes Daddy smile and I think he loves Daddy too. He went out for ice cream with us, and took Daddy out to dinner," Claire nodded, but she began to link what Xander was saying with the pain in Kurt's eyes when she first arrived, but she didn't say anything. "But then Daddy was giving him Papa's kisses. What about Papa? Are we just supposed to forget him?" Xander cried, tears falling faster and harder,

"No!" Claire said, hugging Xander again, "Your Daddy will never stop loving Papa, and neither will you. And Mr. Blaine will never expect you to stop loving your Papa for him. He will never try to take his place either. He'll be just a friend, ok?" Claire asked, but Xander shook his head,

"I messed up," he sobbed, "I told Daddy I didn't want him to love Mr. Blaine anymore, and he said he wouldn't. And now he's sad all the time, and I don't know how to fix it." Claire stoked his back comfortingly, wondering if Kurt was listening outside the door.

"Xander, you can just tell Daddy that you are sorry, and tell him that you are ok if he loves Blaine."

"What if Mr. Blaine has found someone else to love?" Xander asked, and Claire shook her head,

"It doesn't happen that quickly, sweetheart, I'm sure Mr. Blaine will be just fine with coming back around." She smiled warmly and he smiled weakly at her, "You could call Mr. Blaine… tell him you're sorry, and that your Daddy misses him. And then I think you need to tell your Daddy and Mr. Blaine everything you told me about not wanting to forget Papa, I think they need to know that, that is what you thought was going to happen."

"What if Daddy's mad at me?" Xander asked, snuggling into Claire's lap.

"He's not going to be mad at you, he would want you to tell him how you feel. You are SO important to him, and he would never be mad for you still missing Papa, I'm sure he does too."

"Really?" Xander whispered and Claire nodded, maybe he could fix this.

After Claire left Kurt continued cleaning up while Xander played, so Xander took that opportunity to get the phone and take it to his room. He knew he was tricking Mr. Blaine, but he had to get him over to the apartment as quickly as possible, and if Blaine loved his Daddy as much as he thought, this would get him over there in a second. He carefully pressed Blaine's number and waited, it was only two rings before the voice came over the phone,

"Kurt?" Mr. Blaine's voice was soft and almost sounded scared. Xander almost felt bad as he let the performer his Daddy had raised him to be, out.

"Mr. Blaine!" He choked,

"Xander?" Mr. Blaine's voice raised in panic.

"Daddy needs you, please hurry!" Xander whimpered, making it sound like he was crying,

"Where is he Xander, can you put him on the phone?" Mr. Blaine was trying to sound calm, but he was failing, and sounded rather hysterical.

"No! I can't… he's in the kitchen you have to hurry, please Mr. Blaine," Xander begged.

"I'll be right there," Blaine promised, "can you stay talking to me, Xander?"

"No," he claimed, sniffling, "I have to go help Daddy," Xander hung up the phone just as Mr. Blaine tried to stop him. He knew he would get in trouble for lying, but maybe they would be so happy to be together again they wouldn't punish him. He left his room feeling rather proud of himself, Kurt saw him.

"Well don't you look like the cat who eat the canary," Kurt stated, his eyebrow raised expectantly. Xander looked down at his shoe but couldn't stop the small smile that appeared,

"I thought of a way to make you smile again, and I just want you to see."

"A way to make me-?" Kurt began, his face contorted in guilt, but Xander shook his head,

"It's ok, I know, but you won't be sad much longer, you'll see." He promised, heading back into his room, Kurt looking mildly worriedly at him, but he didn't want to try to begin to understand what that mischievous child had planned.

"I GOT IT!" Xander screamed when a desperate knock came at the door ten minutes later. Kurt was already in the room, but Xander ran past him and threw open the door.

"Is he-?" Blaine looked scared and out of sorts, so when he saw Kurt, healthy and unharmed, his first instinct was to launch himself at Kurt and hug him as tightly as he could. Xander watched Kurt who seemed for a moment to forget that Xander had broken them up, and held the slighter shorter man as tightly as he could, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent deeply. But then his eyes popped open and he pulled away, looking puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine seemed to still be catching his breath that the fear that something terrible had happened to Kurt had stolen.

"Xander called me and said—" Blaine cut himself off and looked at Xander who was looking up at the men sheepishly. "Xander why would you tell me your Daddy was hurt?"

"I didn't tell you he was hurt I told you he needed you, which is true. You make him smile," Xander explained, but he could tell from just the look Kurt was giving him that no matter how happy they were, he was still in trouble.

"Alexander Christopher Hummel-Burman, what gave you the idea to call Mr. Blaine and make it sound like I was hurt," he looked at Blaine for conformation, he nodded, not wanting to get Xander in trouble, but knowing that what he did wasn't ok either.

"You just look so sad all the time, and I didn't want you to be sad because of me," Xander wiped his eyes, not wanting them to see him upset. But Kurt of course saw it and scooped him up, kissing his face affectionately,

"You could never make me sad, Baby, never," Kurt promised.

"But you missed Mr. Blaine, and I made you break up and I'm sorry," he replied, not pulling away from Kurt as he prepared himself to tell Kurt what he had told Claire.

"You didn't make Blaine and I break up," Kurt stated, "we did it because it made you uncomfortable, and you will always come first." Blaine nodded, making sure Xander saw, but Xander shook his head,

"I like Mr. Blaine, I just didn't want you to stop loving Papa," Xander admitted. Kurt looked at Blaine whose eyes had widened and he saw the question in Kurt's eyes, and he nodded.

"Come on, Baby, the three of us need to talk, how about I get us some water and you tell me all about what's been going through that blonde head of yours," Xander nodded.

"I'll get the water," Blaine offered, Kurt nodded gratefully and sat on the couch, Xander clinging to him. Kurt rocked him back and forth gently for a while, knowing he hadn't done it since Xander was 4, but it felt right, and Xander wasn't complaining. When Blaine returned, Kurt smiled softly at him, and Xander, though he didn't say anything, was happy that for the first time in weeks, it was a real smile.

"I want you to know, I could not stop loving Papa if I tried, I will always love him very much. And no one, not even Mr. Blaine, could change that."

"And I certainly wouldn't want to change that. But you want to know something?" Xander nodded slowly at Blaine, "I never met Jon, but I know all about him." Xander looked at him confused, "You are so much like him, your Daddy tells me you get your ice cream addiction from your Papa, and you look so much like him. And the way you twist your mouth when you're nervous, or the way you giggle when someone touches you right here," Blaine poked Xander's side and he laughed.

"We will never be able to forget him, Xan, because he is such a big part of you, and I will always be able to look at you and see him. And I love that I can see him in your eyes, and I will always love him for giving me you, ok?" Kurt kissed Xander's hair, "So no matter what happens with Mr Blaine and me, Papa will always be in my heart. And he will always be in yours," Kurt promised.

"But what if I forget him?" Xander asked, but Kurt shook his head,

"I haven't forgotten my mom, and it's been much longer since she went to heaven. But if you ever think you are… tell me and we can talk about him, and look at pictures, I don't want you to forget him anymore than you want to."

"And Xander, I am never going to be able to replace him, not to you or Daddy. I will never try to be your Papa, ok, I promise," Blaine swore and Xander nodded, smiling softly.

"Anything else you are thinking about?" Kurt asked, kissing his head, Xander thought for a moment before grinning,

"Can we go get ice cream?" Both men laughed,

"Tonight, yes, but you mister are going to be punished for lying to Mr. Blaine, so after tonight, no dessert for two weeks." Kurt said, his eyebrow raised sternly,

"TWO!" Xander wailed, grabbing at Kurt's shirt, "But I got you guys back together!"

"But lying was not how to do it, young man, but thank you," Kurt said, grinning up at Blaine who beamed back.

"One week, please Daddy, please," Xander begged, but Kurt shook his head that is until Blaine grabbed his hand and kissed it softly. Blaine's eyes were soft and sweet and Kurt melted,

"Oh all right, one week," Kurt caved.

"Yes!" Xander cheered and held up his hand to Blaine to give a high five. Kurt gave both of them a glare but it was half-hearted and they both knew it so Blaine winked at him and they both chuckled.

"Ok, let me get dinner started then we'll go get fat and fall into a sugar coma," Kurt said but Blaine shook his head,

"Why don't we go out for dinner, on me." Kurt looked at Xander who smiled,

"Pizza!" Blaine laughed,

"Pizza is it," Kurt stood, flipped Xander upside down and holding him by his feet.

"Oh my monkey, what am I going to do with you?" Kurt asked, Xander giggled and squealed as Blaine tickled his sides mercilessly. "I just got another child didn't I?" Kurt asked as Blaine stuck his tongue out, winking at Xander who was finally back on his feet. Suddenly Xander and Blaine met eyes, both with mischievous sparks in their eyes and Kurt looked at them cautiously, "Guys…" he began but then suddenly Blaine tackled him onto the couch and he and Xander began tickling him until he was crying with laughter. Finally once they had calmed down, all lying on a pile on the couch, Blaine and Xander lying beside each other and both reclining against Kurt,

"Harry Potter, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Blaine said, Kurt moaned as Xander and Blaine laughed, but he couldn't deny that he could spend the rest of his life like this.

_One chapter left! Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok this story….became something a bit different than what I thought it was going to be. I hope you still like it though. It is mushy and total cheese, but… I like it. I don't own anyone who is canon so… I'm broke. Please review at the end **_

Xander stared at his father and BB as Blaine had become known as. It had been 20 years since Kurt and Blaine had gotten together, and 18 since they had gotten married, well now it was his turn. His wife, that word would take some getting used to, smiled at him, squeezing his hand as she knew what was coming next. Xander walked up to the stage, taking the microphone from the D.J.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" he called out, Kurt looked at him, confused, this hadn't been part of the day's agenda. "It's ok, Dad, this won't mess the timing up," Kurt blushed as Blaine chuckled and kissed his husband's head softly. "I know this is a bit unusual, but let's face it, very little about my life had been normal," several light, knowing chuckles echoed in the room. "I want to propose yet another toast, this one, to my parents," Kurt looked at his son, surprised. "When I was four, Dad and I lost my Papa, and I didn't think either of us would ever recover, and then Papa's parents tried to make that time in our lives a whole lot worse." Xander saw Burt, and Kurt both grit their teeth, and he smirked as Carole and Blaine soothed their respective partners and he smiled. "But during all that, we met Blaine, and no one could ever convince me that Papa did not send him to us." Kurt's eyes were blinking rapidly, a sure sign that he was blinking back tears. "After that was over, it was a year before we saw BB again and I think it took them about a week to fall in love with each other." Kurt and Blaine leaned into instinctively toward each other, their foreheads pressed together. "I asked them once what a soul mate was, and to be honest, I can't remember what they said. But I do remember that Dad said he didn't think you could know who your soul-mate is until the end of your life. Dad loved Papa, but BB is his soul-mate. You two taught me what it means to be a good partner, a good man, and I happen to believe, despite what Dad thinks, that Eve is my soul-mate," Xander looked at his bride who beamed, tears in her eyes. "And I hope when we have been together twenty years, that we still look at each other the way you two are looking at each other right now." Kurt and Blaine suddenly realized that they were staring at each other, both set of eyes shining with love. "BB, I love you so much, and I want to thank you, for being there for me and for Dad, and I want to dance with you, and this song, is the story of how I feel about you." Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly, but Kurt shook his head, as he didn't know what Xander was up to.

"May I have this dance?" Xander held out his hand as the music started. Kurt gasped as he recognized the song almost instantly and covered his mouth with his hand. Blaine didn't know the song, but followed Xander out on the dance floor.

_When a single dad goes out on a date with somebody new  
>It always winds up feeling more like a job interview<br>My daddy used to wonder if he'd ever meet someone  
>Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run <em>

** The scream that pierced the air made Kurt and Blaine freeze in horror. They met eyes before running as fast as they could upstairs to Xander's room, expecting blood and murder. Instead they found a pale, shaking 9 year old, holding his arm and whimpering.**

** "Dad," Xander moaned, his green eyes full of tears, "I heard a snap." Kurt was on the floor next to him, holding the arm delicately. "I shouldn't have been jumping on the bed," **

** "No, you shouldn't have." Kurt agreed, "Blaine…" he murmured, signaling Blaine to join him, Blaine took the arm, Xander yelped and Blaine shook his head,**

** "It's broken."**

** "NO!" Xander yelled, "I have soccer! I am gonna be captain."**

** "I'm sorry baby, but I think soccer will have to wait," Kurt claimed, helping him stand. Xander jerked away, regretting it instantly as a sharp pain shot up his arm and he yelped. Kurt moved forward to comfort him but Xander glared at him and turned his back, going around his bed, getting as far from Kurt as he could and sitting stubbornly on the bed.**

** "I wish I knew why he is so bull headed," Kurt bit, Blaine could do nothing but smile,**

** "Oh I think I know." Kurt glared at him, a glare identical to the one Xander had given him just a moment before, Blaine chuckled, "I'll talk to him, go downstairs." Kurt looked helplessly at Xander once more, noticing that Xander was wiping away tears and flinching at every movement, he hated not being about to make it better. Blaine sighed as Kurt left and he headed over to Xander, "He was just trying to help, you know." Blaine stated, knowing that Xander knew.**

** "I am supposed to be captain," Xander pouted, and Blaine nodded,**

** "I was supposed to be starting running back the year I broke my arm." Xander looked up at him,**

** "Really?" Blaine nodded,**

** "I was so pissed, I broke it because Cooper tackled me, during a game of flag football, I landed weird on it. I could have killed him," Blaine explained, "and the next year, I didn't even make the team, because the starters had all hit a growth spurt,"**

** "Which you never did." Xander teased, Blaine swatted him gently, still being mindful of his arm.**

** "Anyway," Blaine continued, rolling his eyes as Xander grinned, "I never played football again,"**

** "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"**

** "No, what's supposed to make you feel better, is that you don't have to be tall to play soccer." Blaine laughed as Xander threw out his foot and kicked Blaine's leg playfully. "It's not the end of the world, Harry Potter, if I hadn't stopped playing football, I would never had started singing, and if I hadn't started singing I wouldn't have gotten bullied, I wouldn't have transferred to Dalton, and I wouldn't have gotten into Princeton and I wouldn't have become a lawyer and I wouldn't have met you and your Dad. I think a broken arm is worth all that, don't you?"**

** "You have spent wayyyy too much time thinking about that," Xander laughed,**

** "You had better be glad you broke your arm, cuz I wouldn't have kicked your butt by now." Xander fake shivered in fear,**

** "Oh I'm so scared." **

** "All right you little twerp, I'm going to kick your butt anyway," being careful of the arm, Blaine grabbed Xander's leg and twisted it, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him cry out, laughing and pulling his legs away. "Come on, your Dad is gone to pace a hole in the floor if we don't go down there," Xander smirked and nodded, gingerly standing. "You need to apologize to him by the way, for the way you acted," Blaine told him. Xander nodded, turning his lips nervously,**

** "Thanks, BB."**

** "Anytime, squirt," Blaine winked.**

_A few months later I remembering lying there in bed, _

_I overheard him pop the question, and I prayed that he'd say yes_

_And then all of a sudden, Oh it seemed so strange to me_

_How we went from something's missing to a new family_

Blaine's eyes overflowed with tears and he smacked Xander on the arm,

"You're trying to kill me you little punk." Xander laughed and pulled Blaine into a hug, still feeling like a little kid, even though he was nearly 6 inches taller than Blaine.

**Xander was supposed to be asleep, he knew he was, but he was thirsty, so he tiptoed out of his room heading to Kurt's bedroom, it wasn't that late, the light was still on and Blaine was still there. He could hear Blaine's voice talking gently and Xander couldn't help but smile, he had grown to love Blaine, and Kurt was happier than Xander could remember him being. His love for Jon had been comfortable, but with Blaine, he was like a teenager, it had been going on for two years now.**

** "If you aren't ready, or you think Xan isn't ready, you can turn me down I won't leave," Xander paused, peeking in the crack in the door. Blaine was on one knee, holding a box in the air, Kurt had his hand covering his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. "It doesn't matter if you never want to marry me, because I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, with you and Xander. I have never been happier than I have been since I met you that day in court. I want to spend the rest of my days excited about waking up, I want to wake up next to you, grow old with you. I want to tuck Xander in at night, I want to go to his soccer games and his graduation, and his wedding. I want to be in this beautiful family, if you'll have me…" Blaine sounded like he was finished and Kurt still hadn't said anything, Xander would fix that.**

** "Say yes Daddy! You're supposed to say yes!" Xander ran into the room, giggling as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Blaine grinned at him as he beamed back, poking Kurt's side when Kurt still didn't answer.**

** "Yes," Kurt half laughed, half sobbed and he kneeled, pulling both boys in his arms, kissing Blaine's lips several times before kissing Xander's cheek. "You are ok with this?" Kurt whispered softly, but Xander nodded enthuastically, **

** "Yeah, I love BB, and I know you do too." Kurt kissed his head again before nodding,**

** "I do," Blaine chuckled and kissed Xander's cheek before kissing Kurt again. That night had just been the beginning of how much the three of them loved each other.**

_Lookin' back all I can say_

_About all the things he did for me_

_Is I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be _

"Thank you," Xander whispered, Blaine looked up at him, tilting his head, tears still in his eyes.

"For what?" Xander motioned to Kurt who was currently dancing with Carole, both of them smiling,

"For being there, for keeping all your promises, to both of us, for making him smile every day." Blaine smiled,

"He makes me smile just as much, you both saved me from becoming an old, lonely bachelor." Xander smirked and nodded,

"Don't think that would have been a good look for you," both men laughed as they continued to sway.

"**Xander!" Blaine called after him as he stormed into the house, running upstairs. Blaine turned to Kurt who sighed softly,**

** "He got into a fight, he won too." Kurt smirked, a hint of pride in his eyes even if he looked sad and tired.**

** "Daddy!" Their four year old daughter, Charlotte, squealed, Kurt smiled at her,**

** "How's my beautiful girl?" She beamed up at him, her blue eyes matching his to perfection.**

** "Why was Bubba mad?" Kurt sighed and kissed her head as he picked her up.**

** "Boy stuff," Kurt left it at that, smiling softly, "Can you do me a favor, princess?" Charlotte nodded enthusiastically, always eager to please her fathers, "Can you go play in your room for a while, Papa and I need to have some grown up talk." Charlotte pouted slightly but nodded, crawling out of his arms and running to her room.**

** "What was the fight about? That doesn't sound like Xan," Blaine said, when he was sure Charlotte couldn't hear. He pulled Kurt into his arms, they had both known having a teenager wasn't easy, but sometimes they never expected it to be so hard.**

** "Apparently, some older kid called Xander the…" Kurt broke off for a moment, gulping hard before continuing, "The fags' kid." Blaine flinched as Kurt buried his face in his shoulder, "I have put up with that kind of talk my entire life, I thought maybe my kids wouldn't have deal with it. I was hoping their generation would be better." Blaine kissed Kurt's hair,**

** "Can I go talk to him?" Kurt nodded,**

** "There is something he isn't telling me, but maybe he'll tell you." **

** Blaine knocked softly, waiting for the yell of 'Go away' or 'Leave me alone' but it never came. Instead the door opened slowly, and Blaine knew he had been expecting Kurt, and once the shock of it being Blaine faded, Xander burst into tears, falling into Blaine's arms.**

** "Oh, Xan," Blaine whispered as Xander shook in excursion of his sobbing. It was times like this, that Blaine remembered that Xander may be 14 and almost as tall as he was, but he was still just a kid.**

** "I hate that word," he cried scrubbing his face into Blaine's shirt. "I hate it more than any other word in the world, and to call you and Dad that…" there was more hurt than anger in Xander's tone and it broke Blaine's heart. **

** "Me too, I hate it too," Blaine agreed, petting his hair affectionately. After a few minutes the sobs stopped, but Xander didn't let him go, "So Dad says you won the fight," Blaine said trying to lighten the mood. Xander let out a soft laugh and he nodded and pulled his head back,**

** "It's the Hummel in me I guess." Blaine smiled,**

** "It'd have to be that." Then Xander gave himself away, he pulled his lips to one side of his mouth, the sign that he was nervous. "What didn't you tell him?" Blaine asked, Xander might have been surprised if he didn't know how well his parents knew him.**

** "They asked me if Papa died of AIDS," Blaine stared at him in shock, because even he hadn't been expecting that.**

** "Shit," he murmured, that was something he didn't really know how to soothe. "It's just ignorance, you know that, right?" Xander nodded,**

** "Then they said, Dad-" his voice cracked and he reburied his face in Blaine's shoulder. **

** "Shhh, it's ok…" Blaine hummed softly as more hot tears poured from Xander's eyes. **

** "They said, it was only a matter of time before Daddy died too," Blaine wished in that moment that he could have beaten these kids up himself.**

** "You're Dad isn't going anywhere, and if he did, they'd have to take him kicking and screaming the entire way," Blaine promised, pulling a quite 'ha' out of Xander. "And you will never be alone, Xan. Even if… God forbid, anything happened to him, I'll be here for you, always." Xander pulled back and kissed Blaine's cheek and hugged his neck tightly,**

** "I love you, BB."**

** "I love you too, Harry Potter."**

Even twelve years later, Kurt still didn't know the full story of what happened at school that day. Blaine had merely gone into the kitchen and held Kurt, until he had to choke back his own tears. Kurt had been concerned and confused, but he let it pass, knowing if they ever wanted him to know they would tell him.

_I met the girl who's now my wife about three years ago__  
><em>_We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more__  
><em>_Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends__  
><em>_Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in_

** Blaine remembered the day they met Eve, both Kurt and Blaine had known she was it, they knew before Xander and Eve did.**

** "Be nice," Xander scolded one last time as he headed to the door. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other winking playfully,**

** "When are we not nice?" Blaine asked, Kurt shrugged,**

** "Well I guess there was that one time when I may or may not have slashed the tires of the person who parked in my spot at work. But I was nice enough to have it towed for them." Charlotte chuckled at her fathers,**

** "And there was that time that I 'accidently' spilled coffee on that guy that kept checking you out," Blaine smirked, Kurt swatted him playfully,**

** "I knew you did that on purpose." Blaine kissed him deeply, causing Charlotte to roll her eyes,**

** "Gotta protect what's mine." Kurt giggled and grabbed Blaine's ass possessively and pulled him in for another kiss just in time for Xander to reenter the room with Eve's hand in his.**

** "Guuuyyyysssss," Xander moaned dramatically shielding Eve from them as they parted. "I asked for one night without you two acting like a couple of teenagers," he complained but Eve smiled brightly.**

** "I hope I'm as in love with my future husband in 15 years as they are with each other," Xander blushed as Kurt playfully pushed him aside.**

** "I like her already, Xan," Kurt held out his hand, "Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Father number two." Eve shook his hand but looked at Xander confused,**

** "I thought you said your last name was Hummel-Burman."**

** "It is," Blaine claimed, holding out his hand also, "I'm father number 3, Blaine Hummel-Anderson. The Burman is father number one, he passed away though, sadly when Xander was 4."**

** "Oh I'm sorry," Eve said, **

"**I'm the sister, Charlotte, no biological link, but he annoys me enough so I guess I'll call him my brother," Xander stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes as Charlotte made a face at him. Eve took Xander's hand once Charlotte had released hers.**

** "We're not normal, but we work," Xander smiled softly. Eve grinned,**

** "Normal is highly over-rated." Blaine draped his arms over Eve's shoulders, **

** "Can we keep her, please, Kurt? Put Harry Potter up for adoption and keep Eve instead?" Blaine begged, grinning impishly as Xander moaned at the used of his nickname.**

** "I'm fine with it, but 23 is a bit old, the older they are the harder they are to get adopted," Kurt said back, loving how red Xander was getting. Eve however was laughing, enjoying her boyfriend's fathers very much.**

** "Ok, is the entire point of this evening to see how much you can embarrass me?" Xander asked, and Kurt, Blaine, Charlotte and Eve all nodded,**

** "Starting with why you call him Harry Potter." Eve looked to Kurt for an explanation, Kurt grabbed her arm and tucked it under his and Charlotte clapped her hands, squealing in evil glee.**

** "We'll start with that, then we'll pull out the pictures," Xander charged forward to try to intercept his girlfriend but Blaine grabbed his arm, smiling at him.**

** "Let him have some fun, if the look she has on her face is any implication, it's going to take a lot more than some naked pictures of you to scare her away," Blaine promised, Xander smiled at first but then his face fell.**

** "You pulled out the naked ones?" he squeaked, Blaine laughed,**

** "Oh your dad found some even I hadn't seen." That did nothing to soothe Xander's fears.**

"She's beautiful, isn't she," Xander whispered in a dreamy voice that made Blaine smile.

"Third most beautiful person in the entire room," Xander looked at him confused for a moment but then Blaine motioned to Kurt who had thrown his head back to laugh at something Carole had said, "After him." Then Blaine motioned to Charlotte who was dancing with Burt, "And her, sorry, I'm biased." Xander grinned,

"I really do hope I love her in 20 years as much as you love him." Blaine smiled sweetly,

"I'm sure you will, Harry Potter, you've always looked at her like she was the only person in the entire world. I don't see that changing."

_Lookin' through the glass I think about the man__  
><em>_That's standing next to me__  
><em>_And I hope I'm at least half the dad__  
><em>_That he didn't have to be___

"I know I shouldn't, but sometime I feel guilty for thinking how lucky we are to have you." Xander claimed, "I know Papa would have wanted Dad to be happy, and I do think he somehow made it so that you two got together… but you have been my BB longer than he was physically my Papa, and sometimes I forget that you haven't been there since I was born."

"Xand-" Blaine began but Xander shook his head,

"Do you remember the very first night… during the trial?" Blaine looked at him confused, unsure of where he was going with this, "You treated me like a son, even then."

** Xander wiped his eyes, he didn't want to be here; he wanted to be at home, with his Daddy. **

** "Hey kiddo, you want some dinner?" Mr. Anderson asked, putting a glass of water in front of him. Xander shook his head, looking down at the table, he heard Mr. Anderson sigh and start rambling around in the cabinets. They were silent for a few minutes and it didn't take Xander long to realize that Mr. Anderson was fixing something to eat anyway.**

** "Mr. Anderson," Xander said softly, still not looking up from the table, **

** "Call me Blaine." Xander nodded,**

** "Mr. Blaine," he looked up at the man in time to see him shake his head and smirk slightly. "Do you believe in God?" Mr. Blaine's face fell and he paused for a moment before nodding,**

** "Yes, I do." Xander pulled his lips to one side of his mouth,**

** "Then why do you think he let Papa die?" The question seemed to take all the air out of Mr. Blaine and he stared at the four year old before sighing and sitting at the table, taking Xander's hand in his.**

** "I don't know, he probably needed another angel, and your Papa was so strong and smart that God chose him, so that he can always protect you, even if you can't see him." Xander smiled softly at the thought of his Papa being an angel,**

** "I miss him." Blaine flinched, he didn't know how to fix this,**

** "I know you do, but I know he's watching out for you, and I know he's so proud at how brave you are being through all this stuff, having to spend the night away from you Daddy." Xander smiled up at him, **

** "You think Papa is proud of me?" Mr. Blaine nodded,**

** "I do, and I know your Daddy is too." Xander's face fell once again,**

** "He was so sad," Xander whispered, "I just wish he would smile again, like he did before Papa left." Mr. Blaine couldn't stop himself and he leaned over and kissed Xander's head, **

** "He will one day, kiddo, and I know you will be the first thing to make him smile when he does." Xander smiled again and Blaine silently made it his mission to keep the smile on that little face as much as he possibly could. "Hey, how about after you eat some mac and cheese, we go get some ice cream." Xander's eyes lit up and he grinned,**

** "Strawberry?" Mr. Blaine chuckled, **

"**If that's what you want." Xander nodded, beaming and Blaine felt his heart ache, how was he going to say goodbye to this kid?**

"Do you remember what I said to you that night? About how Jon was looking down on you and so proud of you?" Xander nodded, blinking rapidly, causing Blaine to once again wonder how this kid wasn't biologically Kurt's, "I think that he is even more proud of you now. Now that he has gotten to see what an incredible young man you've become, and a lot of that is him, you know. He's in your blood and he will always be a part of you." Blaine said, causing Xander to smirk,

"Thanks Mufasa." Blaine smacked his arm,

"I don't know why I even try, you little shit." Xander put his hand over his heart, dramtically,

"Ouch, I may never recover." Blaine gasped and pulled back, smacking Xander's arm over and over, both men laughing as the song ended.

_I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be_

_'Cause he didn't have to be_

_**The end. And yes, Xander repeated something Jon said in Chapter 3, but they are blood. Let me know what you think. I might be persuaded to write one more chapter with Kurt… but I'm not sure. I make no promises. That is why I have changed the status to complete. Thank you so much to all my readers xoxoxo**_


End file.
